My daughter DAUGHTERS
by Brittd33
Summary: Tori is a single mother to a little girl. Once she's in a fatal car accident, her daughter is left to Beck and his family. Beck is a single parent with two girls. Will he be able to handle three now? Will Tori survive? Do they start a family together? *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

My daughter...DAUGHTERS

Beck was watching TV with his 9 year old daughter, Marchella. Beck and Jade were married for ten years. Together they had two daughters. Marchella, 9 and Bristol, 15. Beck cought Jade cheating on him many times. She had a son with another guy, Riley who is 5. Jade lives with Bristol, Riley and Rileys dad, Rodger. Beck wanted custody over both girls but the judge said each parent gets one child. Marchella always wondered why he picked her.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Chell?"

"Why did you pick me, not Bristol?"

"Honey, we've gone over this. Right now I'm 37, so is your mother. We were married at 18, Bristol was already born. When she was 6, we had you. At 28 we divorced. You were six years old. Bristol was 12. Bristol was already grown up. You needed a stable parent so I took you. Bristol is fine and so are you. She still comes home for visits. Now, can we get back to watching Law & Order:SVU?"

"Yeah." She giggled.

"Breaking News! On Route 46, in Los Angeles a car was hit. Inside we found a lady with a daughter in the back. There is no identity on the woman, but she has light brown hair, brown eyes and very skinny she looks about 35 years of age. Her daughter looks around four years of age, has dark brown hair and brown eyes. Inside her wallet was a picture of them, this is what it looks like."

"Oh my god." That was all Beck could say. He knew who it was. Infact this was one of his best friends in highschool. It was Tori Vega. Marchella looked up at her dad, she could tell something was wrong.

"Dad, do you know who that is?" He nodded. Her eyes grew wide.

"If you have any information on who either of these ladies, please call 1-800-567-3471. Or come to the police station." Then Beck's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Beck are you watching the news? Isn't that Tori?"

"Hey, yeah Jade it is."

"Well listen to me now. If you contact those people, you know what's gonna happen right?" Tori put in her will if anything happenes to her, her daughter should go to Beck and Jade, because she was closest to them.

"Yes I do. And because it's Tori, I am going to call."

"Well I dont like her. Never did, never will. If you call, her kid will be put in a house with Marchella. I dont want her filthy child with mine. I'll have divice take Marchella out of the house and put with me." Jade snapped.

"You know what, divice isnt going to take Marchella out of the house." Marchella's eyes grew wide with tears, "one second Jade. Marchella go to your room for a second please." She did what she was told. "Ok Jade divice isn't going to take her out. If it was in Tori's will that she wanted her daughter to go to me, then nothing is going to happen to my daughter." With that he hung up the phone. Him and Marchella got in the car and drove to the police station.

"Hi, uh Im Beck Oliver. Im here reguarding the lady that was hit on Route 46." The lady nodded and called over an officer. Beck and the officer went in a room while Marchella sat in the waiting room.

"Ok sir, what is this ladies name? How old is she? How do you know her? Just fill out this form and sign your name here." He said pointing to a paper. Within 5 minutes Beck was done. "Ok so her name is Victoria Vega, she is 36, and you went to highschool with her, and her daughter is suppose to go to you. That's correct?"

"Yes Officer Stone."

"Ok. Her daughter is in a foster care right now. Lets drive over to her."

"Come on Chell," Beck said. They drove over to the foster house. Tori's daughter was coloring in the back of the play room. Marchella spotted her from the picture on Tv, and walked over to her, without anyone noticing.

"Hi Judy, this sir is Beck Oliver he is here reguarding the car crash." The officer said.

"Take a seat sir. We found her will, you're in it, for taking custody over her daughter." Beck nodded. "Her daughter hasn't said a word all day. She is in the playroom coloring." Beck, Office Stone, and Judy talked about whats going to happen and everything.

"Hi." Marchella said sitting next to Tori's daughter. Her daughter just looked up and waved. "My name is Marchella. What's your's?"

"I like your name, that a pretty name."

"Thank you. Whats your's?" Tori's daughter wouldn't answer. Marchella didn't know what else to say, she just felt so bad that she lost her mother in a car crash.

"I like your neckawice, its pink." She said pointing to Marchella's neckalace. Marchella took it off and wrapped it around the little girl's neck. She smiled and so did Marchella.

"Tank you!" She said, with much enthusiasm.

"Your welcome. What are you coloring?"

"A butterfly!" Marchella laughed.

"It's pretty. What's your name?"

"Oh, ok, my name is Awexia."

"Alexia?" Marchella couldn't really understand her.

"Yes, but my mommy sometimes calls me Wexi."

"Lexi? That's a pretty name!"

"Tank you, again," she laughed. Marchella just watched Alexia color and write on the top of the paper "Feel Better Mommy! I love u!". Marchella wanted to cry, she thought losing her mom was bad. But then she realized "I can still see her. This poor little girl will never be able to again". Just then Beck, Officer Stone, and Judy walked over.

"Don't feel bad sweety, she wouldn't talk to me either." The head worker, Judy said.

"Well, she talked to me. She told me her name, and we just had a small conversation."

"Really? What's her name?"

"Alexia, and she is four. But she said that her mom sometimes calls her Lexi."

"Ohh. Well Alexia how about we have lunch now?" said Judy. Alexia didn't budge. She whispered someting to Marchella instead of talking to Judy.

"Alexia, it's ok don't be, I'm here."

"What?" asked Beck.

"She said she is afraid to talk to them."

"Well what if Marchella comes and eats with you?" Judy asked. Alexia nodded and grabbed Marchella's hand, and ran to the kitchen with her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg thank you for all your support guys! A special thanks to:**

**143CRS**

**Skittles321 and **

**mazeygrace18 **

**For reviewing and adding to their story alert/ favorites!**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Beck signed the release forms for Alexia while the girls finished eating. All they had was a tunafish sandwhich so they finished fast.

"Can we go to mommy now?" Alexia asked Judy.

"Alexia can you and me sit and talk real quick?" She nodded and the two of them took a seat on a bench outside. "When you and mommy were driving, a person hit your car and mommy got hurt very, very, very bad. She asked us if anything ever happens to her, like what happened today, then you go and live with Beck and she is better."

"Will she eva be better?"

"We hope. So Beck me and you are going to your house to get your thing so you can live with him, ok?"

"Okay." They all drove down to Tori's house and got Alexia's belongings. Judy went back to the foster home and Beck, Marchella, and Alexia went back to Beck's house. As he was driving he got a call.

"Hey Bristol, what's up hunn?"

"Can I come now? Please I reall y want to leave A.S.A.P."

"What do you mean?"

"You forgot, didn't you? Every Friday-Saturday-Sunday and then every Wednesday is your day."

"I didn't forget my days, I just forgot that today is Friday. Sure yeah come now honey."

"Ok love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye"

"Is Bree coming?" Marchella asked excited.

"Yeah." Beck answered.

"Who Bree?" Alexia asked.

"That's my sister, her name is Bristol, but we call her 'Bree' for short."

"Oh, ok I want to meet her!"

"And you will, today." Beck answered. After stopping at McDonalds, they arrived home. Bristol was sitting on the front porch. "Hey honey. Sorry were a few minutes late, the girls were hungry."

"Girls? Does Chell have a friend over?" Beck laughed.

"No she doesn't. Come inside I'll explain everything." Beck sat on the couch and told Bristol everything. "You smell like smoke, did your mother smoke on the way here?" Bristol looked down and quickly nodded.

"I know I smell like ciggarett. Ill go take a shower." Bristol hasn't told anyone, but living in the enviorment that she does, with a mom and stepdad who smoke and drink all the time, and her friends. Bristol started smoking herself, along with drinking. Beckwalked in Marchella and Bristol's room. They lived in a two room apartment. Bristol and Marchella's belongings in one, and Becks in the other. He was trying to think where to put Alexia, while she was here. He had looked at some houses, and bought one. But the owner still has to move out. He finally came up with Marchella and Alexia in his bed, and him in Marchella's and Bristol in hers.

"Beck, can we see mommy now?"

"Sure thing sweety. And, call me dad, okay?"

"Okay." They drove to the hospital where Tori was at.

"Marchella want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. I missed you so much Bree!"

"I missed you too! Twilight or Baby Mama?"

"Baby Mama." About thirthy minutes of the movie Bristol stepped outside. "What is she doing at 9:00 at night outside, in the rain!" She looked out the window and saw Bristol. Smoking. Her heart skipped a beat. She ran outside without thinking, grabbed the ciggarett out of her sister's mouth, and burnt herself. "OWWW!" she cried.

"Marchella! Are you retarted or something! Get inside now!" Bristol grabbed an icepack and put it on her sister's burn.

"Your the retarted one. For smoking!"

"Oh shut up!"

"It's moms fault, isn't it?" Bristol didn't answer. She just went upstairs to her room. No matter how much Marchella hated Bristol at the moment, she knew she couldn't tell on her.

~At the hospital~

"Hi were her to visit Victoria Vega."

"Room 204." Beck held Alexia's hand and walked to Tori's room. When they walked in they saw a nurse giving Tori medicine.

"Excuse me. How is she doing? What happened?" Beck asked.

"Well, she didn't have her seatbelt on, so her head hit the window and glass shattered everywhere, including her head. We got it all out and gave her several stiches. Her chances of not going into a coma are one in a million."

"Ok thank you."

"Hi mommy."

"Hi Lexi." Tori hardly said. She couldn't even open her eyes. "When I get hurt you kiss my booboo. So I kiss yours to make you fell better." Alexia leaned over and kissed Tori's forehead. Beck had a tear strolling down his cheek. He felt bad that Alexia didn't really understand what is happening to her mom. He didn't understand why Tori is in a hospital bed and Alexia hardly has a scrath on her. Faith? Destiny? Is Alexia suppose to go to him? Why? Doesn't she belong with her mother?

He took Tori's hand. "Hey Tori, I'll take good care of her. We all will, me and my two daughters. Me and Jade aren't together anymore. I know your going to miss Alexia's birthday Sunday, but I'll make sure it's outstanding. I love you Tori."

-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- Tori's line went dead. Nurses rushed in.

"Say bye to mommy Lexi."

"Bye momma. see you tomorrow." Alexia didn't know her mom was gone. Forever. And they drove home. They listened to Tori's song, 'Make it Shine' that she sang in highschool. When they got home Marchella was in his bed and Bristol was in her's. He placed Alexia in his bed with Marchella, and he got into Marchellas bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**mazeygrace18: Im so sorry! I hope everything goes well. And thank you! :) **

** Skittles321: You'll have to read to find out! :)**

**Thank you everyone who is reading this! If you have any ideas about what should happen in the future chapters, review and tell me or private message me (or concerns)**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Beck woke up the next morning early. It was around 7:30 am, then he heard the front door opening. He slowly walked over to see who it is. It was Bristol, she was out smoking.

"Bree, what are you doing at 7:30am outside?"

"Uh- um- just uh- needed some air." And she walked back to her room quickly. Beck got to cooking. He made scrambled eggs and baccon.

"Hey daddy," Marchella yawned.

"Hey Chell, want some breakfest?"

"Yeah."

"Where is Alexia?" Just then the house phone rang. "Hello?...Yes speaking, how can I help you?...Ok great! Thanks!...Yes, ok sure. Thank you again!"

"Who was it?" Marchella asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"It's the owner of the house we bought, he said we can move in today!" Marchella ran to her dad and gave him a huge hug. There were to many bad memories in this house, from Jade, for her. After everyone was up and awake, they all packed clothes and all there belongings. There were family and neighbors helping too. Marchella was so excited to get out of this two room apartment.

~A few hours later~

They were all setteled into their new house. It was a two story house five bedrooms, and an office. Along came with a living room, kitchen, dining room, and three bathrooms. All three girls took the three rooms on the second floor. Bristol got the biggest room on the left side, Marchella got the room right next to Alexia on the right side. Bristol got her own bathroom, and Marchella and Alexia share one bathroom. On the first floor of the house, was the living room, kitchen, dining room, office and another two rooms. Beck took the biggest room downstairs with a bathroom right next to it. Bristol was in her room reading a magizene. Alexia and Marchella were dancing around the room listening to 'On the Floor' by Jennifer Lopez.

"Can you guys lower the music!" Bristol banged on her sisters door.

"Shut up and go away! No teenagers allowed in her!" Marchella said jumping on her bed.

"Yeah no teeangers allowed!" Alexia said opening the door.

"You are so cute!" Bristol said picking up Alexia and ran in the room. She threw Alexia on her bed and started dancing and singing with them.

"Brazil, Morocco, London to Ibiza straight to L.A., New York, Vegas to Africa!" They all sang at the same time. Beck walked in laughing.

"I was wondering if you can watch the girls for me, I have to go somewhere."

"Sure, yeah I don't mind." Bristol responded. Beck nodded and got into his car. He drove off to the hospital to see Tori. Because he moved, the hospital is about an hour away now. Bristol invited some friends over.

~An hour later~

Bristol had over 100 people here. Half of them she didn't even know, they were her friends friends. There was tons of beer, drugs and smoking going on inside of the house. Marchella and Alexia were scared, and hid in their room, with the door locked. Marchella had never seen her sister like this before.

~At the hospital~

Beck walked to Tori's room and found out she was in a coma.

He took her hand, "Hey Tori, we bought a new house. Lexi is really adjusting to living with me. She loves my daughters. You only met Bristol as a baby, but she loves Lexi, so does Marchella. Alexia had the choice of getting her own room, or sharing. She begged to share one with Marchella. Marchella didn't mind at all. I have an idea for her birthday. I'm going to invite my family over and go to a hotel. We can go swimming and spend the night. I know she will have fun. It's only summer, so I dont know any of her friends. Please wake up Tori. Please."

"Sir, visiting hours are over. You have to leave now." Giggled a nurse with red hair.

"Cat? Cat Valentine?"

"How do you know me!" She yelled.

"Cat, it's Beck." he laughed. She ran over and gave him a hug. They catched up on everything and we left. An hour later he was home. He saw lights and loud music from his house. He ran inside to find Bristol making out with some guy on the couch. But what got his attention was the ciggarett in her hand. She looked half naked. She was wearing shorty shorts and a off the shoulder shirt.

"Get out! Now! Before I call the police!" Everyone went running, except for Bristol's 'date' that she was making out with. Beck grabbed Bristol off the guy and told him to get out. "What is wrong with you? I thought you were responsible!"

"Alexia, I think daddy is home lets go downstairs." Marchella and Alexia walked downstairs to find Beck yelling at Bristol.

"Your smoking, drinking, and doing drugs!"

"NO! I'm not doing drugs!"

"But your smoking and drinking?"

"Yes! Yes dad I am!" Bristol started crying.

"I can't believe you Bristol. I thought you were responsable. And where are your sisters? Upstairs hiding! While your on top of some guy making out! I'm so dissapointed."

"Really dad? Do you have to say your dissapointed in me? That's probally the worst thing a parent can say to their child!"

"Well you know what Bristol, I mean it. I am. The love of my life is in a coma and your doing this! You were being so stupid tonight! How could my little girl be doing this? Drinking, smoking, and how do I know you haven't slept with someone?" Bristol didn't say anything. Becks jaw dropped. "Bristol have you slept with someone? Tell me the truth!"

"YES I HAVE DAD!"

"Get out. Now. Go home, your not welcome here anymore."

"Get out? And where would you like me to go?" she yelled.

"Back with your mother!"

"I dont want to live with mom! She is the one who got me into smoking!"

"Then you know what. Go to your room, take a shower, and I'm taking your sisters out for dinner." Bristol ran up the stairs crying. "Come on girls."

"No."

"Why not Lexi? Don't you want to go out to eat?" She shook her head no.

"I want momma."

"You can't see her right now sweety. But I'm sure she would want you to eat something." They drove to Applebees. After eating and they were home, he tucked his two little daughters in. He went to Bristol's room.

"Talk. Tell me why Bristol."

"Just get out, I'll tell mom to come and get me."

"No, your not leaving. Does she know?"

"No! She would rip my head off!"

"I know, so you better stop being dumb, and make right decisions." He said goodnight and went to his room. He looked at the picture of him, Jade, Bristol, and Marchella. Years ago. Bristol had light brown long curly hair. Marchella had dark brown straight hair. They were at the beach, he missed the days him and Jade had a loving family. Now they looked so different. Bristol had died her hair beach blonde very long and curly, Marchella had light brown, almost red, and long. Marchella got her hair color from Beck's mother. And now Alexia. She had very short black hair, shoulder lentgh, maybe a little shorter. He fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know its short. But I couldn't think of anything else to add! -_- **

**A special thanks to: FirexNicole for adding this story to their Favorite story List! I know a lot of people say it means a lot to them wen ppl read and review their stories. But it really means a lot to me! No one at home or school ever reads my stories and tells me "Good job!" or something. So thank you sooooo much if you did! RxR! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"It my birthday!" Alexia yelled running around her room.

"Lex, be quiet, I'm tired." Alexia stuck her tounge out at Marchella. Then she made her way to Bristol's room.

"Happy birthday Lexi! I got you something." Bristol said smiling.

"Tell me Tell me Tell me!"

"Do I hear thr birthday girl?" Beck called coming up the stairs.

"Yes! What did you get me daddy?" Alexia yelled running over to him.

"First, how about we get dressed and go out to breakfest?" She nodded yes. "Marchella usally gets you dressed, but because she is sleeping, how about Bree does?"

"Ok." Bristol put on her a blue summer dress with green and yellow flowers on it and her blue shoes. She put her hair into a bun and put a little bit of make-up on her. "I like it! You better than Marchella!"

Bristol laughed. "Thank you!"

"What you going to wear?"

"Maybe some shorts, and-"

"Can I pick for you?"

"Sure, go ahead." Alexia picked jean shorts, and a hot pink off the shoulder shirt. Bristol put on her light pink converse and make-up. Then Marchella walked in wearing a pink and green checkered skirt, with a pink t-shirt. "Dad says to hurry up." The 3 girls scadadled down the stairs to find one HUGE present in the center of the living room. She raced towards it, when she opened it she found, a big barbie dollhouse, with Barbie, Ken, and two little barbies. With a barbie car and extra clothes. She jumped in excitment. He told her she can play with it after breakfest. They went to a diner and she orderd waffles with one scoop of choclate icecream. They went to a hotel to find: Beck's parents, Becks brother and sister and their kids. They all greeted eachother and went to the hotel room. Everyone got into their swimsuits and went down to the pool. After an hour or so, they had cake and did presents. Becks mom and dad got Alexia $20.00 dollars and new clothes, Becks brother wife and kids got her a baby doll, with a change of clothes. Ally, Becks sister, and her husband and kids got Alexia a care bear and a $30.00 girft card to 'Toys R US'. Bristol got her a kidde make-up kit and Marchella got her two barbies. The night ended and Jade came to pick up Bristol from the hotel.

"Here." Jade said handing Beck a card. It was a birthday card for Alexia. Wow. She accualty gave Alexia Vega a card? Tori Vega's daughter?

"Thank you Jade." She left with Bristol. Beck said his goodbyes to Bristol and him Marchella and Alexia stayed at the hotel, while everyone else left. Around 12:00am Alexia woke Marchella up, because they were sharing a bed.

"Chell." Alexia barley got out.

"What Lexi?" She turned to see Lexi, blue-faced, barley breathing. "DADDY HELP!" Beck jumped out of his bed and ran over to the girls. "Alexia isn't breathing." She panted ready to cry. He picked her up and they rushed to the closest hospital. The doctors knew she was having an asthma attack as soon as she was brought in. They did some tests and gave her an inhaler.

"Because she is so young we are going to have her stay over night." said the nurse. Beck stayed and his mother came to pick up Marchella. The nurse showed Beck how to use the inhaler and everything. Before he knew it, they were both sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, if you guys have any ideas, please tell me! thanks :)<strong>

**-Brittd33**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Halloween everyone! :D**

**don't be delusional: thanks for pointing that out to me?**

**mazeygrace18:Thanks for giving me an idea about her dad! :D**

**skittles321: Thank you for giving me an idea about Tori! :)**

**loveyy12: Thank you sooo much! And thanks for that idea! I may just use it ;D**

**Well here is chapter 5:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The next morning Beck signed the realese forms for Alexia. On the way home he stopped for Marchella, and went home.

"Hungry girls?" he asked when they got home. They both nodded, and he made some mac and cheese. He stared at Alexia, who is her real father? Last he could remember, she dated Andre in high school. She dumped him for Rider. Could it be Rider? No, Rider wasn't any good for Tori or Alexia. "Girls, I'll be right back, I'm going to the office." He walked in and went on the computer. He went on google and typed in 'Rider Jones'. A bunch came up, but none from L.A. So he typed in the search bar 'Rider Jones, L.A. Five results came up. The last one was him; he clicked on it and his record came up. His record read: Jones has been in jail for 4 years for child abuse and rape. He has 6 more years to go. He lives in L.A. and in 37 years old. In the bottom left hand corner, was a picture of him. It looked just like Alexia.

Alexia came running in with mac and cheese all over her face. "Can we see mommy now dadyy?"

"Sure thing sweety lets.'s go." They got ready and got in the car.

~An hour later~

They arrived at the hospital and went to Tori's room.

"Look mommy I got a rose for you!" Alexia placed in down next to Tori's hand. Beck stepped outside by the nurse.

"Excuse me? How is Victoria Vega doing?" Beck asked.

"Well, the machine is the only thing keeping her breathing. If she is't better soon, we have to take her off the machine, because if in a week she still can't breathe by herself, she never will be able too." The nurse explained.

"Ok."

"I'm sorry." said the nurse. Beck stepped back inside. He took Tori's hand and said a prayer.

"Our Father, Who art in heaven Hallowed be Thy Name;  
>Thy kingdom come,<br>Thy will be done,  
>on earth as it is in heaven.<br>Give us this day our daily bread,  
>and forgive us our trespasses,<br>as we forgive those who trespass against us;  
>and lead us not into temptation,<br>but deliver us from evil. Amen." he said in his head. "Tori, I need you, please. Alexia needs you. We all need you. Please wake up, please." They all said their goodbyes, and left. They walked out of her room and down to the car. Beck buckled Alexia in her carseat and Marchella got in the front. On the car ride home they listened to Tori's song 'All I want is Everything' that she sang in high school. Beck pulled into hid drive way and carried Alexia inside, she was already sleeping. He put her up in her room and got in the shower. As he was in the shower his phone rang.

"Hello?" Marchella asked. "He is in the shower can he call you back?...Ok...bye." She sat back and watched T.V. She went into the office to play games on the computer. But when she turned it on, she saw Rider Jones. Beck forgot to log out of the computer. She was a little confused, but then realized why Beck was looking at him. It was Alexia's father.

"Marchella?" Beck called from the living room.

"In the office!" She quickly exited out and went on her online games.

"Hey honey, get in the shower, it's getting late."

"Ok."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its sooo short! I've been really busy latley and dont have a lot of time to write! What's everyone being for halloween? :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Happy Halloween! A special thanks to:**

**Sophie Justice x for adding this to their Story Alert subscription and Favorite Stories list**

**mazeygrace18 for reviewing **

**missrunner2016 for adding this story to their Favorite Stories list:**

**and Skittles321 for adding me to their Favorite Authors list, Author Alert subscription and to their Favorite Stories list!**

**And everyone else who read and reviewed!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

*RING RING RING! RING RING RING* Beck's phone started going off at 7:30am

"Hello?" He asked half asleep. "Oh, yeah I'm sorry...Yeah, ok sure...10:00?...Ok, bye."

"Dad?"

"Yeah Chell? Oh come here please."

"Yeah?"

"Did someone call last night when I was in the shower?"

"Oh my god, yes! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, it was a lady named Juli and she said it was important."

"Yeah she just called me back. It was about Bristol, I have to go to court at 10:00 for something. So do you and Alexia want to go to grandma and papa's house? Or with our neighbor Crystal?"

"Uh, Crystal."

"Ok, get Alexia up please and dress her." Marchella went back upstairs and got Alexia and herself dressed. When they came back down toast and jam was waiting for them on the table. "Eat quick, take showers, and brush your teeth girls. It's going to take me at least an hour to get to the court now." Marchella finished fast and ran up to her bathroom while Alexia finished.

"Lexi, daddy has to go somewhere so you and Marchella are going to go to Crystal's house, ok?"

"Ok." Beck walked next door and asked if it was ok. Her, loving the girls, said of course. She was divorced and couldn't have kids so Bristol, Marchella, and Alexia were like her daughters. Marchella ran downstairs and got Alexia into the shower quickly. Once both girls were ready, he dropped them off at the nighbors, and went to the court. He was only 10 minutes late, and he took his seat.

"Mr. Oliver, do you know what you are here for today?" asked Judge Harris.

"No I dont."

"Your oldest daughter, Bristol, was found smoking and drinking with her mother. That is illegal, underage drinking, and Ms. West, is losing custody over her. You are now going to have both girls."

"Ok Judge Harris."

"Next court meeting is September 9, within a week. Bristol, you are going home with your father." Bristol nodded at the judge and walked over to Beck.

"You know your quitting." Beck said stepping out of the court house.

"I know dad. I know. Where is Marchella and Alexia?"

"Crystal is watching them. Hungry?"

"Very, can we stop at Burger King?"

"Yeah." He stopped at Burger King, ordered food, and drove back home. The ride was silent. Until Bristol spoke up.

"How am I suppose to quit? Isn't it very hard?"

"Yeah Bree, it is. And it's going to take some time getting use to not smoking." She nodded. Beck was furious at Jade, and Bristol. Just then his phone rang.

"Who is it?" Bristol asked.

"The hospital Tori is at. Hello?" he asked answering.

"Is this Mr. Beck Oliver?"

" is calling?"

"We have good news! Ms. Vega is responding very well. SHe woke up, but can't fully move around and talk by herself yet."

"Oh my god, this is great! Can we come see her today?"

"I'd perfer not today, just so she can rest, but tomorrow would be perfectly fine."

"Ok, we'll be there."

"Ok, bye-bye."

"Bye." Beck hung up and told Bristol the good news. They got home and he got the two girls. He explained to them why Bristol is staying with them and everything.

"Marchella and Lexi can you two leave real quick. Dad I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"I-I-I'm Im...

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Bristol is going to say? I need at least three reviews, and I'll upload the next chapter!<strong>

**My halloween was amazing! Me and 5 other friends went trick-or-treating, and tee-peed some peoples houses! We had a halloween party and hung out & danced! How was your halloween? What did you do? REVIEW! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, a lot of you guys were right! She is preggo! People who guessed correct:**

**Loveyy12**

**berilover1**

**mazeygrace18**

**skittles321**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p><em>Recap of what happened in the last chapter:<em>

_"Marchella and Lexi can you two leave real quick. Dad I gotta tell you something."_

_"What?"_

_"I-I-I'm Im..._

* * *

><p>"I-I-I'm Im preg-"<p>

"Bristol, don't you dare finish that sentence."

"But dad! I am!" Bristol said while crying.

"How? How could you do this to your family Bristol?"

"Im sorry dad! I'm so so sorry!"

"Words can't fix this. Get your jacket and get in the car."

"Where are we going?"

"Doctor, you're having an abortion."

"Dad, no I'm not. I'm keeping the baby."

"No your not Bristol Marie Oliver."

"DAD! Abortion is murder!"

"Get in the car." Through out the whole conversation, Beck stayed as calm as possible. He remembers when Jade told her parents she was pregneat with Bristol. They yelled, and hit her, Beck didn't want Bristol to go through the same thing. he got Marchella and Lexi in the car and dove to the doctors office. They stepped inside and Beck signed her in. Lexi played with the baby dolls on the floor, Marchella and Beck watched T.V. and Bristol was on her iPod.

"Bristol Oliver." The doctor called, waving them to come in. "Ok, so what are we here for today?"

"Well I took a pregnancy test, and it read positive, is there a way you can deffinatley tell?"

"Sure is, it's called a ultrasound." The nurse put cold jel on Bristol's stomach and moved it around. "Yep, your preggo alright, about three months along! Congradulations!" she laughed. Bristol smiled and looked at the screen, "when do I find out what the gender is?"

"Six seven months?" the nurse answered. Bristol and Beck nodded. They walked out of the room and went home. The ride was silent.

"Can we see Tori?"

"Not today, tomorrow the doctor said. And we have to go school shopping, so were going to go to Walmart."

"Ok." They pulled into the Walmart parking lot, Bristol grabbed a shopping cart and Beck put Alexia in it. "Ok, on my list, I need: A blue binder for Social Studies with pockets, a green one for science, and a red one for reading and writing with pockets. Then I need a pencil case, with highliters, pencils, and erasers. And last I need a homework folder and a notice folder."

"Whats a notice folder?" Beck asked.

"It's just for me to put notices in, like lunch forms, and stuff like that."

"Ok, I'll get the binders, you go pick out the folders you like." Beck told her. She came back with a purple sparkly one, and a pink one with hearts on it. "Do you have Alexia's kinderguarten list?"

"Yeah, she needs crayons, markers, glue sticks, pencils, a folder, and a notebook. And of course a bookbag and a lunch box."

"Ok, Lexi go with Bristol and pick out a bookbag and lunchbox." Bristol took Alexia's hand and walked over to the bookbags. She picked a Wizards of Waverly place bookbag, that came with a matching lunchbox and pecil case. It was black with Selena Gomez on the front and it said 'Wizards of Waverly Place' on the top in pink, both the bookbag and lunch box. They walked back over to Beck and Marchella. She put the her stuff in the shopping cart and walked over to the folders. She picked a Wizards of Waverly place, pink one, with Selena Gomez holding her wand. To match, Beck got her a pink notebook, and a pack of Wizards of Waverly Place pencils. He got her crayons, gluesticks and markers too. "Bree, what do you need?"

"Ummm, it says: one 3in. binder (any color), pencils, pens, highlighters, three 1in. nootebooks, one blue, one green, and one red, and a string bag."

"Alright here are your notebooks, get a binder you like and a string bag." She took a pink binder, and a black string bag, that said D.C. on it. Beck paid for everything and went they went home. Byt he time they got home it was 5:30pm. They walked inside and Beck helped them get all their school stuff together. He ordered some pizza and they sat down at the table and ate.

"So Alexia, the doctors said mommy is doing better, and we can see her tomorrow."

"OK, so I wake up, and get in car and we go see her?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Beck laughed and finished his pizza. "So halloween is in a month, any idea of what you guys wanna be?"

"Well, me, Amanda, Heather, Daniella, and Alissa are going to cats. We're going to waer see-thru black leggins, black shorts, and a black long sleeve shirt. Oh and we are going to buy the ears and tail, and use make-up to do our wiskers." Bristol explained.

"I want to be Katy Perry. I saw on , they have her blue wig, with a hear headband, and then I can wear white leggings, a skirt, and a white shirt that comes with the cupcakes on it, from her song 'California Gurls'." Marchella said.

"I want to be Alice, from Alice in Wonderlan."

"It's Wonderland sweety."

"Ok."

"Well, those costumes seem easy to buy. Bristol, when your done take a shower, Marchella and Lexi, you two can take one tomorrow." Bristol finished up and went to her bathroom. He brought Alexia and Marchella up to their room and tucked them in. "I want you two getting used to going to bed early for school." They said ok and he went to the living room. When Bristol came out of the shower they talked. "Bristol, I really don't want another baby living here."

"But dad, it's not your choice."

"Well, I know how hard it is. It may seem easy, but waking up every two hours to either change a diaper, get a bottel or even for no reason, is really hard. I've been there, two times. Either adoption, or abortion."

"Ok, can we finish this tomorrow? I'm really tired."

"Yeah. Good night honey, Love you." He kissed her forehead.

"Night, love you."

* * *

><p><strong>How many of you think she should keep it, abortion or adoption? At least 3 reviews of what she sould do, and I'll upload the next chapter! :)<strong>

**-Brittd33**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So a thanks to:**

**XGamezboiXXGamezboiX for adding the story to thier Favorite Stories list**

**skittles321**

**mazeygrace18 and**

**Jalicefreak66 for reviewing. Idk (I dont know) if skittles321 mazeygrace18 reviewd it, but they did Privat Message me telling me what they think So thanks guys! Tell your friends to check this out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Alexia woke up extra early Friday morning and ran to Beck's room.

"Hi daddy, I got dressed, now let's go see mommy." Alexia was wearing her dora nighgown, with jeans and sandals.

"Lexi what are you wearing?"

"I didn't want wake up Marchella, so I dressed by myself."

"Ok, you can wear the sandles and jeans, but not the night gown, can you go find a t-shirt to wear?"

"Yes." She marched her little butt upstairs and got a blue shirt and she went down to the kitchen to eat. He gave her some cherrios and they left. She was excited to see Tori, because when beck told her, mommy can accualty talk to her a little bit now. She was getting frustrated that the ride was so long.

"Oh my god, this is so long!"

"Calm down little lady, we're almost there."

"Ok," she giggled. They pulled into the parking lot and went inside. Beck walked down to Tori's room with Alexia.

"Mommy!" she squealed running into Tori's arms!

"Hi Lexi baby!"

", can we talk outside real quick?" asked Nurse Davis.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Vega, well, it's a miracle. Because she is doing very good, she will be realeased some time this week. When she goes home, it has to be a calm place. So if she is going to your house, and you have any pets, or new babies, I'd say that your place isn't the best. We want her to stay in a peaceful and calm place for a week or two."

"Well then she can come to my house, becaus I dont have any babies or pets."

"Perfect, so can you sign these forms so when she is ready to go home, you can just come."

"Sure." Beck filled them out while Lexi and Tori talked.

"So how is it in Beck's house?"

"I call him daddy, and I have two sistas now. Bristol and Marchella."

"Are they nice to you?"

"Yes and I share a room with Marchella and we have our own bathroom. Are you going to live with us mommy or are you going back to our house?"

"Well, I want you and me to go back to our house. Tori said putting a strand of hair behind Lexi's ear.

"No, I like it there momma!"

"Honey-"

"No, I staying there, I like it there."

"Well maybe I can stay there when I come out of the hospital and see what it's like, if it's okay with Beck."

"He wont care, once he took your hand and said he loved you!" She whispered and started laughing.

"Really?"

"What are we talking about ladies?" Beck asked walking in.

"Beck! Hi!" He came over and bent down and gave her a hug.

"You love her!" Alexia said when he bent down.

"Hey! What did you say?" Alexia and Tori started laughing.

"Well?" Tori asked. He bent over and kissed her on the lips. Alexia gasped.

"You do love her!"

"Yea, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Watcha think? Any ideas? And a HUGE thank you to mazeygrace18 for giving me ideas for future chapters!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Wats upp? A thanks to:**

**High On Mariah84 for adding it to their Story Alert subscription, Favorite Authors list, Author Alert subscription and Favorite Stories list!**

**And your welcome MazeyGrace18! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

~A week later~

Tori was coming home today at 12:00. So Beck and the girls were making the extra room downstairs, Tori's room. hey were finishing putting the bedcovers on, adjusting the T.V., and putting her belongings in it. At 10:00, they stopped and left. They went to Applebees to eat before picking up Tori. They ate quickly, and got back on the road. They arrived at the hopital and they greeted Tori. The nurse explained everything to Beck. "Blah blah blah" was all Beck heard. All he wanted to do was see Tori.

"Ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"Ok sir, have a good day."

"You too." And he ran back over to Tori's room."Hey Tor!" He grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Beck."

"Daddy loves my mommy." Alexia said all proud to Bristol and Marchella. Bristol picked Alexia up and starteed laughing.

"Okay, umm, can we go now?"

"Oh, yeah sorry. Calm down Chell." She laughed. Everyone helped Tori to the car, and all three girls crammed in the back.

"So, how is everyone? What did I miss?"

"Bristol would you like to tell her?"

"I'll take the next one."

"Haha so funny, tell her."

"Im pregneat," she said embarresed.

"Ohh, okay," Tori said shocked.

"You missed my birfday mommy."

"I know Lexi, I'm so so soooo sorry. But did you have fun?"

"No! I went to the hospital!"

"What? Why?"

"I had an astama attack."

"She had an asthma attack." Beck correct her.

"Was, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine now."

"Ok, good."

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyy so Im going to uploading a story for Skittles321 soon, Im going to finish this first! (: <strong>

**-Brittd33**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This chapter is very interesting! Make sure you have some tissues with you so you can wipe the tears away! A thanks to:**

**Sophie Justicex for adding me to their Author Alert subscription!**

**and**

**smexy-princess for adding me to their Author Alert subscription!**

**and to everyone who reviewed! Please read and review! You just may be added in the "A thanks to' if you add the story 2 ur favs, or story alert sub. and me to ur author alert or fav author! ;D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

They helped Tori into her room, and Bristol went up the stairs to her room. She shut the door and dialed a number. Marchella saw and went upstairs to eavesdrop.

"Nick?"

"What Bree?"

"Im, I'm pregneat. And your the dad. Your the only one I've ever slept with."

"Bristol, I used protection. We slept together a few times, it was what? Two, three months ago?"

"Nick, about four times you didn't use protection only like twice you did. And the doctor said I'm three months along, so I guess three months ago was the last time."

"Well, I dont want it. Have an abortion I guess."

"Nick. Me and my dad talked about it, I'm doing adoption. And don't you want to be there when the baby is born?"

"No, I don't. And I don't want anyone finding out I'm a dad, so keep it to yourself."

"Wow. You care more about your friends finding out, then being there for your own child. You are a JERK!"

"It was an accident! This kid shouldn't even be in your stomach right now!"

"If your going to be a jerk, I'm hanging up, you'll never change." She said, tears forming in her eyes. She hung up Marchella heard the whole thing and went in to comfort her sister.

"It's okay Bree, I'll always help you."

"Thanks Chell."

~Back downstairs~

Beck helped Tori into her bed and gave her a sandwich.

"Tor?"

"Yeah?" she asked inbetween bites.

"Is Rider Alexia's dad?"

She nodded. "He rapped me, and abused Alexia when she would cry! She was just a baby!" Tori said, tears pouring down her cheeks. Beck pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"It's okay. We'll stop talking about it. I want you to rest." She nodded, finished her sandwich and fell asleep. Lexi cuddled up next to her and fell asleep with her. Beck put a blanet on them and left. He sat down on the couch, putting his hand through his hair, letting out a sigh. Marchella came back down and sat next to her dad.

"Bristol cried herself to sleep." She explained what happened to Beck.

~A few hours later~

Bristol opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 5:00. She walked down stairs to find Beck setting the table.

"What's for dinner?" she asked.

"Well Tori made some cut up chicken, patatoes, and white rice with sauce." She nodded and listened to her dad brag about how nice Tori was in Hollywood Arts, how good she can sing, and a bunch of other stuff. She rolled her eyes.

"Can I please be excused, my- uh- stomach hurts." she said trying to come up with an excuse to leave. "Tori this Tori that! Tori Tori Tori!" she whispered to herself, annoyed. She knew Jade, her mom, wasn't the best, but she still loved her mom than Tori, and never once has Beck said something nice about Jade. She went to the office and went on facebook. "," she said to herrself typing in her username and passsword, "Bristolbaby1991." She scrolled up to see twenty-three notifications. She clicked on it to see that seven people posted something on her wall, six people commented on some of the wall posts, and ten people liked the wall posts. She went to her wall and read everything. "Why am I not suprised, the first wall post is from one of Nick's friends. 'You preggo? And trying to blame my boy Nick as the father? I dont think so.'" She said reading what he wrote. Underneath Nick wrote 'LMFAO!, two people liked it. One of the people from her, and Nick's old school, Ashley, posted two things on her wall. "You little wh*re, getting pregneat at 15! ;D" she said reading it, then reading what else she posted, "You should just have an abortin, nick doesn't want it." Bristol rolled her eyes. Five people, altogether liked both. Two people commented on it, one each. One said 'Wow, she is sooo iresponsible! LOL!' and the other read 'Why would nicky want her baby? :D'

Bristol had tears forming in her eyes. Her best friend, Samm, wrote "Bree! Are you pregneat? :O" A boy from her school wrote "Are you doing it for money or something?" Ashley wrote on it: Probally, she's dirty! And will do anything for money! And one person liked it. One of Nick's friends, Aaron, wrote: Nick didn't get u pregg. stop trying to get attention you sl*t." Nick liked it and write 'lmao aaron!' By now, Bristol was crying. The last post on her wall was from Nick. "Bristol stop saying I got u pregneat! U little liar, i didnt and if u r preg. dont go tellin people it was me, im not a dad and deff not ur baby's dad.' One of Nicks friends, Joe liked it, and his other friend, Paul, commented, Wow what a low-life she is. Bristol deleted all of them.

~A few days later~

Everyday, she had a bunch of new posts on her wall. Her baby bump, was starting to show a little, and people would make fun of her. She had had enough, she went to Tori's medicine cabinent, and took her sleeping pills. She took seven of them and ran to her bathroom. Marchella was wastching Lexi, while beck and Tori went to get something to eat. She was on her way to Bristols room, when she heard her coming up the stairs. She paused and saw Bristolk running into her bathroom with tears. Marchella saw the pills and ran to Bristols room. Bristol shoved all the pills in her mouth and took a big sip of water.

"BRISTOL STOP! sTOP BRISTOL PLEASE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sad right? :(<strong>

**-Brittd33**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing! I wont be uploading chapter 12 anytime tonight or tomorrow morning! I have a sleep over at a friends, but tomorrow afternoon I can! :D A special thanks too:**

**Jalicefreak66**

**minimaddi Favorite Stories list**

**Joslyn050894 Favorite Stories list:**

**. for adding this to thier Story Alert subscription, Favorite Stories list and me to their Author Alert subscription and Favorite Authors list! and reviewing!**

**And a huge thank you too Skittles321 and mazeyGrace18, for staying with the story, from chapter !, and not just stop reading, they always read each chapter as soon as its updated! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Bristol ignored Marchella and put the cup of water to her mouth. Marchella ran to her, knocked the cup of water out of her mouth, and stared at her sister. Bristol started crying.

"Why did you do that?" Bristol yelled.

"Because you tried killing yourself!" Beck and Tori had walken in and heard Marchella scream that. Beck ran upstairs as fast as he could, to find Lexi standing in the door way. Tori picked Lexi up and brought her to her room.

"What is going on."

"Bristol tried, tried killing herself," Marchella said, shocked by what her sister had tried to do.

"Bristol?" Beck yelled.

"You sit right here honey, ok?" Tori said to Lexi. She nodded, and Tori walked across the hall. "Beck, let me talk to her." Beck stepped out of her way, and brought Bristol to her room. They sat on Bristoll's bed and Tori talked to her, while Beck mopped Bristols bathroom, that was now soaked with water.

"What's going on Bree?" Tori asked.

"People are namecalling me and making fun of me. Calling me a wh*re and sl*t, and-"

"Bristol, I don't think your dad wants you saying those words, espically because your sisters will start saying them, without knowing what they mean. And, the best thing to do is confront them."

"They aren't going to stop. Nick's the dad, and he is telling everyone he isn't, so now people think I got pregneat for Nick's attention!" Tori gave Bristol a hug and held her close.

"It's going to be okay Bristol. Just think, the only one you should be worrying about is you and the baby, not all the other kids."

"Thank you Tori."

"Your welcome honey, maybe you should rest." Bristol laid down and started thinking about names. She always wanted to name it Elizabeth, if it was a girl, and Bryce, if its a boy. She fell asleep and Tori walked downstairs to find Marchella and Beck on the couch.

"And, it's like she didn't even care when I told her to stop. She didn't even think how it would affect us."

"Well, you saved her life Chell. If you didnt see her, she wouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah, I know, and now, I get to see my niece or nephew, and sister." Beck laughed, and Tori sat down by Beck.

"Where is Alexia?" he asked Tori.

"Upstairs playing with her dollhouse."

"Oh." She nodded and went to take her medicine.

"Where is my medicine?" Tori yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah, umm, that's what she took to try to kill herself." Marchella said.

"Oh, alright, I'll just get more sometime this week." She went to the kitchen and called her work.

"Hey, Lane...yeah I know, sorry."

The name Lane, cought Beck's attention.

"Thanks Lane, okay bye."

"Who was that?"

"Oh, well, I'm an acting coach at Hollywood Arts. I give private acting lessons to sudents."

"You work at H.A? Is Lane, and Sikowitz still there?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, they are," Tori laughed.

"Wow, years later."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think? Review pleaseeeeeeeeee! :D This is random, but for halloween, my teacher dressup as Snooki, from Jersey Shore, it was so creepy! She had the snooki poof and talked just like her! lmaoo!<strong>

**-Brittd33**


	12. Chapter 12

**So how is the story so far? A thanks to:**

**CrazieGirlie for adding this to their Favorite Stories list**

**sittles321**

**mazeygrace18 for reviewing!**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The girls went to sleep, and Beck and Tori sat in the living room. They were watching a movie, 'Dear John'. Tori rested her head on Beck's shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Mhmm," she nodded. Beck kissed her on the llips, and they continued. He brought her up on his lap, and slid his hand down on her hips. She kissed him on his lips, then cheek, then neck. He carried her to his room, and they continued. (Im not going to say anything that happened inside the room! Let's just say, their clothes are on the floor, you should know what's going to happen! Sorry!)

The next morning, Tori woke up in Beck's arms. She turned and kissed him, and he woke up.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her back.

~Upstairs~

Bristol woke uo, and got dressed. She put on a white summer dress, with a brown belt wrapped around, and white leggings underneath. She had on her brown sandles, and she had just gotten out of the shower. Her hair was wet, so she scrunched it with jel. She went downstairs to get Beck or Tori to take her to her doctor appointment. Tori drove her and they waited in the waiting room. About 30 minutes later, she was called in.

"Hello Bristol, how are thing?"

"Good!"

"Okay, well we are just going to do an ultrasound, and see some things." First Dr Kalb put jel on her stomach and rubbed it around, pointing to the screen showing Bristol and Tori the baby. Then she took out a ruler, and measured her stomach, she told her baby's duedate should be sometime in January. She scheduled her next appointment, and the two left.

~8 1/2 months later~

Bristol decided she wanted her baby's gender to be a suprise. They found a couple, the would adopt the baby, when he/she is out of the hospital. Around 2:00am, Bristol was having bad pains. Marchella had heard Bristol yelling, and got Beck and Tori. When Beck got upstairs, he had saw that her water broke. Tori called Bristol's doctor, he told them to bring her to the hospital A.S.A.P. Beck brought her, and Tori satyed home with the girls. When Beck went to talk to a doctor Brsitol called Nick.

"Nick, I'm in the hospital, the baby is coming."

"Bristol, are you serious?"

"Yes!" She had a concration, and Nick had heard her screaming thru the phone.

"Okay, I'm on my way now, don't have the baby till I get there."

"Nick, I dont pick when the baby comes out!" Beck had just walked in.

"You okay Bree?"

"Yeah, Nick is coming too."

"Okay," he said nodding. At home, Tori was getting the girls ready to come to the hospital.

"Hello Bristol, well your three centameters dialated, when you get to five, it's considered and active birth. At 10 cm dialated, the baby's ready."

"Ok," she said inbetween breathes. Within five minutes, Nick was at the hospital. Shortly after, Tori, Marchella, and Alexia were there too. The only people that were in the room were Nick and the doctors. Marchella called Jade and told her Bristol was in delivery, but she didn't care. She was to tired to come, she said she'd come tomorrow morning. The doctor came in to check on her.

"Bristol, your ready." She looked up at nick, he could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm here Bree."

"Ok, when I say go, push for 10 seconds, Go!"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10," the nurse from the side counted. Bristol did it several times. Nick was holding her hand, helping her thru it.

"Ok, the head is right here, one more last big, big push Bristol, and the baby will be here." She pushed as ahrd as she could.

"Ahhh ah ah ah!" The baby cried.

"It's a boy!" Nick yelled.

"Oh my god." Bristol said crying.

"Good job bristol." Nick said giving her a kiss on the cheek. The doctor put the baby on Bristols lap. He wrapped it in a blue blanket and put a blue hat on him. Nick carried him out to the waiting room, where his parents, and Bristol's were sitting. "It's a boy." Nick anounced. They all went into Bristol's room and took pictures. Tori and Nicks mom, Bridgit, took pictures of Nick, Bristol, and the baby. Everyone got at least a picture with the baby.

"Good job Bree." Nicks mom said.

"Thank you."

"What's his name?" Marchella asked.

"Well his first name is Bryce, Nick can pick the middle name."

"Andrew?" Nick offered.

"Bryce Andrew," she whispered to herself, "I like it," she smiled.

"Hi Bryce Andrew, I'm your daddy." Nick cooed. Even though Beck didn't want another baby in the house, when he held Bryce, he couldn't let go. He had always wanted a boy, and now got one, he couldn't give it up. But if they did bring it home, they didn't have anything for him.

"Bristol, if you want to keep him, you can." Beck said. Everyone just looked at him.

"Really? Where would he sleep? We don't have any toys or clothes for him."

"Well, I have Nick's old toys and baby clothes. Oh and stroller." Bridgit chipped in.

"And I still have Alexia's old crib and toys, bouncer, and swing."

"Ok," Bristol said excited.

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas guys! Come on I need yoyr help! ;D<strong>

**-Brittd33**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys now the routine ;) so a thanks to:**

**Zahriah for adding this to their Story Alert subscription:**

**fierceflutist2012 for adding this to their Story Alert subscription:**

**VictoriousBade16 for adding this to their Favorite Stories list**

** and**

**skittles321**

**mazeygrace18 for reviewing**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The next few days were hard on Bristol. So many people were coming and going, taking pictures, holding baby Bryce, and still, Jade hasn't come to visit. Beck had called the parents that were going to adopt Bryce, and told them she was keeping the baby. They didn't take it well, they said how they bought everything already, and they will just ship it all to Beck's house. So far Bryce had just a few clothes and bottles. Bryce kept Bristol up all night and day, Nick was hardly at the hospital. He didn't like the fact that Bristol was keeping him, now he'd have to pay child support, and have to watch him while Bristol is doing things.

"Hello Miss Oliver, can I take baby Bryce for a quick bath?"

"Sure, here we go Bryce," she said handing her baby to Nurse Kinz. Just as Bristol was about to try to nap her phone rang. "Oh come on!" she yelled, "hello?" she asked annoyed. "Hey Abby...good, just hard...sure yeah, you can come...okay, bye." She closed her eyes and rested her head on her pillow. She woke up thinking she slept for five minutes, but when she looked at the clock, she slept for almost an hour. She turned to see her friend, Abby, holding Bryce.

"Hey Abby."

"Hey Bree, he is so cute!"

"Thanks," she said yawning.

"Tired, huh?"

"Yes!" Both laughed. Abby handed Bryce over to Bristol.

"How are things with Nick?"

"Hun, don't get me, he hasn't been here for two days, only when Bryce was born he was here. He doesn't want Bryce at all either."

"Well, he's a-"

"Don't, it's Bryce's dad, I ndon't want him hearing bad things about Nick."

"Sorry. Well, when do you get to come home?"

"I think a day or two."

"Good, when you come home, we're going to the mall."

"For?"

"Well, you and Bryce! Then we can go out for real food."

"I know the food isn't great, but two more days." said a nurse bringing in Bristols lunch. Bristol took it and thanked her. She ate and talked to Abby.

~Back at home~

"Beck!"

"What?"

"We have to go!"

"Alright, I'm almost done!" Beck was in the office on the computer. Tori had to go to work, for private acting lessons, and Beck, was her ride. Mostly because her car is done, from the car crash. "Alright, lets go," he kissed her and they left. Marchella and Alexia stayed home and played. They got in the car, and Beck drove to Hollywood Arts, "Woah, looks exactaly the same."

"Wanna come in and see everyone?"

"Sure." He parked the car, turned it off, and they walked inside.

"Lane!" Tori called to get his attention.

"Hey Tor- Beck?"

"Yeah, hey Lane."

"Hey Beck, how are things? Jade and your kids?"

"Oh, we aren't together anymore, but we have 2 girls."

"Oh, im sorry."

"It's okay, wow, Hollywood Arts is exactaly the same!" Beck said looking around.

"Yup, I teach in Sikowitz's old room, we got a different room." Lane nodded.

"Who has my old locker?"

"Jonny, he is a lot like you were, Beck," Tori laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Tori, you gotta get to class, you have a private lesson with Rebecca, at lunch, in 10 minutes."

"Gotcha," she said giving him a thumbs up and waving bye to Beck. Beck said bye to Lane, and got back in his car. He drove over to his house and got the girls, then drove to the hospital.

~At the hospital~

Bristol was holding baby Bryce, playing with him when Nick walked in.

"Hey daddy." Bristol said.

"Hey Bree, can I hold him?" She nodded and handed him to Nick.

"Nick, we need to talk."

"Come on. What?" Nick asked annoyed.

"Well, about Bryce, child support, what days we get him, and all that stuff."

"Well, he is living with you, and I don't have a job, so I can't give child support, I dropped out of school, how am I suppose to get a job?" Nick said.

"Well, I don't know, and maybe, until he is one or something, when I'm in school he can go to your house, and when he's one he can go to daycare."

"Sure, whatever."

"Nick, this is serious! It's not like a puppy dog, it's a baby."

"Okay! I'll try to give you atleast 100.00 dollars a month, and when your in school, I'll watch him. Are you taking off from school?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how long."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, whats going on guys? No one ever reviews anymore! Well besides Skittles321 and Mazeygrace18**

**So a thanks to:**

**CarlosPenaLuverBTR1 for adding this to their Favorite Stories list!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Bristol was told she could go home tomorrow, Wednesday. Beck had aggreed to let Nick stay at their house, for a week, just to help out with Bryce. She started packing all her things, and Bryce's. Nick had went to her school, and got all the work she is going to be missing, so she can get it done at her house. Tori's back has been hurting ever scence her car accident, but recently, it has been hurting her so bad, she can barley walk.

~With Beck and Tori~

"Marchella! Where are you two going?"

"By the toys!" she called back, holding Alexia's hand. Beck, Tori, Marchella, and Alexia were at walmart, getting baby Bryce some things. Beck pushed the shopping cart into the baby boys section. Tori was searching in her purse, looking for the list of stuff they needed. Beck wasn't paying attention and bumped into a lady infront of him.

"Oh so sorr- Laighla?"

"Beck?"

"Hi! How are things?" He asked giving her a hug.

"Good! What are you doing here? Do you have a son?"

"Well, no, my daughter just gave birth, and we're getting her stuff. How about you?"

"Yeah, Dylan, this is him right here." She said turning her carriage around to show Beck.

"He's so cute. Hi Dylon." Beck said bending down.

"I found it Beck." Tori said walking up to him and Laighla.

"Laighla, this is my girlfriend, Tori."

"Hi nice to meet you." Troi said shaking Laighla's hand. Laighla greeted her back.

"Well, I got everything I needed. Nice seeing you again Beck."

"You too, maybe this weekend you can stop over for dinner?"

"Sure, sounds good." Dylan started crying so Laighla left.

* * *

><p><strong>Four reviews on any chapter(s) and i'll upload the next chapter! thanks guys!<strong>

**-Brittd33**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! So a thanks to: **

**Skittles321**

**.**

**CarlosPenaLuverBTR1 for adding both of my stories to their Favorite Stories list! :) and**

**Mazeygrace18 oh and ill explain more of who she is in the next chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"Nick, go get him!"

"Shut up Bristol, you fo get him, your the mom." Nick said half asleep.

"You're such a fricking jerk!" Bristol yelled getting out of bed to get Bryce. Bristol had came up three days ago and Nick had hardly helped out. "It's okay Bryce. Mama's here baby." Bristol picked him up out if his crib and bouncing him. "Are you hungry baby boy?"

"Can you lower your voice? I'm tired."

"Yeah, well your his dad so why don't you start acting like one?" Baby Bryce started crying even more.

"Give me the baby!" Nick said with an attitude, getting out of bed.

"No, I got him."

"Give him to me Bristol," Nick said putting his arms out of Bryce. Bristol handed him to Nick and got back in bed. Nick walked down stairs holding Bryce, and went into the kitchen. Nick put Bryce in his baby swing in the living room, and Nick walked to the refrigerator. Marchella walked down stairs yawning.

"Hey Brycie." Marchella said picking him up out of his swing.

"Hey Chell." Nick said putting a bottle in the microwave.

"Hey Nick."

"Why you up at, 3:30 am?" He asked looking at the clock.

"I don't know. I just woke up. I'm thirsty."

"What do you want?"

"Ummm, iced tea." Nick poured some iced tea for Marchella, and he took Bryce so she could go back upstairs to sleep. Nick stuck the bottle in Bryce's mouth and held him in him arms. Nick looked down into Bryce's eyes. His bright blue eyes stared right back up at Nick.

"Im sorry Bryce. You aren't a mistake." Bryce closed his eyes and fell asleep in Nick's arms. Nick carried him upstairs and back to Bristol's room. Nick walked in, placed Bryce in his crib, and went back to sleep with Bristol.

"Thank you," Bristol whispered, turning to face Nick.

"Your welcome." He said yawning. Bristol fell asleep thinking of a future family. Maybe her and Nick would work out. Maybe they would move into their own little house. Maybe their little family would expand. She hoped all these maybes, one day, will happen.

~Around 10:00am~

Bristol woke up to a horible smell. "Oh gosh, what is that?" she asked, covering her nose.

"I'm changing Bryce's diaper."Nick laughed

"What does he have diarrhea?"

"Yeah." Nick replied, finishing up Bryce's diaper.

"Why? Did he have any milk last night?"

"Yeah, I gave him some, to fall asleep."

"Nick! I gave him a bottle right before he went to bed. He is not even a week old yet. He can't have to much milk on his stomach."

"I didn't know he couldn't have any Bristol," Nick said annoyed, handing bryce to Bristol.

"Where are you going?"

"A shower." He replied. Bristol rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She placed Bryce in the center of the bed, and got dressed. She put on a pair of skinny jeans, a off the shoulder shirt, and her uggs. She put on some make-up and her sun-glasses.

"Does mama look good Bryce?" She cooed to him. He smiled, and grabbed her nose. Bristol had recently gotten her permit, and was going to the mall today with some friends. She dressed Bryce in sweat pants, and a shirt that says 'Mama's Boy!' She got his diaperbag all set up and ready to go! Nick walked in as she was finishing up.

"You look nice. Where 'ya going?"

"Mall with Sydney, Jenny, Samm, and Zoe."

"Gonna hit on any guys?" Nick said with a smirk.

"Your so stupid! Shut up and get out of my way." She said hitting his chest, joking. Bryce was in his crib, where Bristol had placed him. Nick grabbed Bristol and threw her on her bed. He was on top and they started making-out. Alexia had walked in, and neither of them had noticed.

"Yuck!" She yelled. She startled Nick and he jumped off Bristol. Beck had made it clear that if she finds out they are doing stuff they soukdn't be, Nick is never allowed in his house again.

"Alexia! What did I say about coming in without knocking?"

"Sorry," she said putting her head down. "Can I hold Bryce?"

"Yeah come here." Bristol walked over to Bryce's crib, Alexia sat on Bristol's bed. Bristol fixed Alexia's arms so she wouldn't huet the baby.

"Daddy said brekfast is done."

"Ok, well, I'm going out."

"Me too." Nick added.

"Where?"

"Me and the boys are going out for a little."

"Oh, okay." Alexia gave Bryce to Bristol, and ran down stairs to eat. Nick got Bryce in his carseat, while Bristol tried to cover up the hickey, that Nick had just given her. Make-up wasn't working, so she decided to wear a little scarf, until she was out of Beck's sight.

"John is here, he just texted me."

"Alright bye." She said fixing Bryces carseat. Nick wrapped his arms around Bristol's waist and gave her a kiss. She laughed. "I love you Nick."

"I love you too Bree." Nick walked out of the house and Bristol fixed her hair and make-up.

"Alright, what's the chiropractors name again?" Tori asked on the phone.

"How's seeing a chiropractor?" Bristol asked.

"Tori may see one," Marchella answered, eating her eggs.

"Okay, thank you. Bye. So my doctor said I should see a chiropractor. His name is Dr. Joe Salamone, they say he is the best."

"Alright, so we'll schedule an appointment sometime this week." Beck said.

"What happened?" Bristol asked confused.

"Tori's back has been hurting her latley, after the car accident."

"Ohh. Well, I'm going to the mall with Sydney, Zoe, Jenny and Samm."

"With Bryce? In the mall?"

"Yeah dad, why?" Bristol asked annoyed, knowing Beck was going to say something that'd get her mad.

"There is so many germs in a mall, and Bryce isn't even a week old. He is only about five days old."

"Alright dad, I'm still taking him. He's my kid."

"Alright, whatever Bristol." Beck said folding his arms, knowing he would get no where with Bristol.

"Okay, well I'm going, Bristol replied, putting her hand out towards Beck.

"What?"

"Car keys. I'm driving there."

"Not with my car your not."

"Dad!" Bristol argued

"Bristol, you're sixteen, not five. Have Zoe pick you up or something."

"Fine, I will." She took out her phone and dialed Zoe's number.

"Want some toast or something before you leave?"

"No dad, I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Any thoughts? 3 reviews and ill upload the next chapter! (:<strong>

**-Brittd33**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey a HUGE thank you too Loveyy12 and Skittles321 for telling people they should read this! It means ooo much to me! :) So a thanks to:**

**Annaelle for adding this to their Favorite Stories list**

**Sophie SN for reviewing**

**.95 for adding this to Favorite Stories list and Story Alert subscription, reviewing and adding me to their favorite Favorite Authors list!**

**and skittles321 for reviewing! :)**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Bristol left, and Beck let out a sigh. "What did I do wrong?"

"Beck, you didn't do anything wrong," Tori said wrapping herb arms around him.

"So, that's why my daughter bis 16 and has a baby? She smoked and drinked?"

"Beck, none of that was your fault, she was with Jade, it's all Jade's fault." Beck shrugged and put a piece of baccon into his mouth. "Do you guys wanna do something fun today?"

"Yeah mommy!" Alexia yelled standing up on her chair.

"Okk, sit down," she said laughing.

"Like what?" Marchella asked sipping her orange juice.

"I dont know. Maybe go to a pumpkin maze?"

"What do you do there?" Marchella asked.

"Well, I took Alexia there when she was younger. I dont know if it changed, but you pick pumpkins, carve them or paint them. There's a hay ride, apple picking, and some games and rides."

"Yeah! I wanna go! Can we?"

"I don't know girls, you have to ask daddy." Both girls ran over to him.

"PLEASE DADDY!" They both begged.

"Ok, ok yeah. After breakfest." Both giels gobbled down their breakfest and orange juice. Alexia took Tori's hand, and led her upstairs to her room.

"Help me get dressed mommy." Tori picked out a pair of jean capris, a t-shirt, and her twinkle toes.

"Put these on Lexi."

"What should I wear Tori?" Marchella asked. Tori crossed the room and went to Marchella's dresser. She picked out jean shorts and a t-shirt. Everyone got dressed and went into the car.

"What's the adress Tor?" Beck asked, turning on the GPS.

"26 Maples Street."

"Okay.

~At the mall w/Bristol~

"He's so cute Bree! Can I hold him?"

"Sure Samm." She picked Bryce up out of his Eddie Bauyer carseat.

"So."

"So?"

"So! How's Nick?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean he's good to Bryce."

"Well that's good. But I didn't mean that. I meant you and him!"

"Oh shut up Zoe!"

"I'm just playing Bree."

"I know. So, where do you wanna go shopping first?"

"Umh, Aeropostale?"

"Sure soounds good to me." Jenny aggreed.

"Ok let's go." All girls walked over to the elevator and stepped in.

"Floor two," Zoe instructed. Jenny hit floor two and waited.

"Ugh! What's that smell!" All girls covered their noses.

"Calm down, Bryce has diarrhea because Nick have him to much milk. Oh speaking of the devil." All the girls laughed. "Hello?"

"Hey Bree."

"Hey Nick, what's up?"

"How's shopping?"

"Really? You called to ask how shopping is?"

"No," Nick laughed, "I was wondering, if when your done, can you guys meet me at Olive Garden?"

"Sure baby. I'll call you when I'm done."

"K, bye love you."

"Love you too." She hung up, and they went towards Aeropostale.

"What did he say?" Samm asked.

"Hey just wanted to meet me at Olive Garden when we're done."

"Ohh." Atb aeropostale, Bristol bought a pink sweatshirt, and two pairls of jeans. They went to Claires, Hollister, and Baby Gap. At Babay Gap, Bristol got Bryce some onsies, sweatshirts, sweatpants, a shirt that says: Certified HUNK, and the other shirt said: Im so cute, I just may have been adopted! And only because Zoe made her, a onsie that says: Im just like mommy...I NEVER SHUT UP! She got him some socks and diapers, and the girls left.

"Where am I dropping you off? Olive Garden?" Zoe asked once they were in the car.

"Yeah." Within 10 minutes, they were there, Nick was waiting outside and ran over to help Bristol with her and Bryce's things. "Thanks Zoe!"

"No problem hun," Zoe said pulling away. Nick, Bristol, and Bryce stepped inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Soooooo sorry I havent updated in forever! Ive been so busy! My cousin had a baby, my mom went 2 Florida, stupid school and much more! I hope I havent lost all my readers! :(**

**a thanks to:**

**Jazzyangel673 for adding this to their Story Alert subscription **

**seroia45 for adding me to their Favorite Authors list &Author Alert subscription the story to their Story Alert subscription & Favorite Stories list! (: **

**Thanks everyone!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"Can I please have the baked ziti?" Bristol asked the waiter.

"And can I have the grilled chicken and spegetti?" Nick asked. The waiter wrote down both orders.

"Cute baby."

"Thank you," Bristol smiled, looking at sleeping Bryce. The waiter walked away and Bristol looked at her phone. "My mom's calling," she said nevous to answer.

"Just answer, don't be dramatic." Nick said.

"He-hello?"

"Hey Bree." Jade yawned.

"Hi mom, what's up?"

"Well, I never got to see the baby, can we get together soon? Riley wants to see him too."

"Yeah well you were invited to see Bryce at the hospital mom, and never came!" Bristol said getting annoyed.

"Bristol Marie Oliver, don't you raise your voice with me."

"I gotta go mom, I'm with Nick and Bryce." Bristol hung up and started crying. She dropped her phone on the table and cried. Nick went over to her side of the table, and sat with her.

"What's wrong Bree?"

"She was never there for me. And out of no where she wants to see my child?" Bristol said, her voice raising.

"Bristol be quiet, people are staring!" Bristol stood up from the table and went to the bathroom crying. She felt like no one was there for her. Nick pulled a box out of his pocket, and opened it. "There goes my night." Nick wanted to purpose to Bristol tonight.

~With Tori and Beck~

"Mommy! Can I get this pumpkin!" Alexia squealed.

"Yeah what ever one you want Lexi."

"Ok," Alexia said running over to Tori with her pumpkin.

"Careful Lexi!" Tori said running over to Lexi. Alexia tripped over another pumpkin and fell to the ground.

"I'm bweeding!" Alexia screamed picking up her head.

"Oh my god! Beck! Beck get over here quick!" Tori screamed, panicking. Beck was at the painting table with Marchella. He dashed over to where Tori was.

"What? Oh my god what happened!"

"My toofs is out!" Alexia cried.

"Oh my god!"

"Tori it's okay, it's okay." Beck said, trying to calm them down. A bunch of people ran over to where they were. Two workers came over with a first aid kit.

"What happened?" One asked.

"She tripped over a pumpkin, and fell and a tooth or two came out." Tori explained. The two guys cleaned the blood, and put some cleaning moutwash in Alexia's mouth.

"It burns!" She screamed spitting it out. One worker gave her a cup of water to wash out her mouth.

"To make sure it doesn't get infected, because you fell right in dirt, you have to wash your mouth out with this sweety." One worker said.

"Hello?" Beck asked, answering his phone.

"Dad, can you please come and get me, at Olive Garden." Bristol sobbed, on the other line.

"Bristol what happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, mom just called, and Nick is being a jerk."

"Alright, well Alexia got hurt so-"

"It's alright Beck, go get her." Tori said.

"Alright Bree, I'll come now."

"Okay, bye." Beck walked out of the pumpkin patch, while Tori helped the workers clean up Alexia.

~With Bristol~

Bristol walked back to her and Nick's table and put her jacket on.

"And where are you going?"

"My dad's coming to get me. Can I please have Bryce?"

"Come on, I'm playing with him, just go, I'll bring him home with me."

"No your not Nick, give me Bryce, now."

"I don't have to, he's mine too. I'll have him come home with me. Hey, tomorrow you're going to school, and he's suppose to come to my house anyway, so just let him sleepover my house."

"No, you're going to be seeing him a lot more than me Nick."

"And how?"

"Monday through Friday you have him till 6:30am until 3:00 in the afternoon. I get to school at 7 and come home at 2:15, and finsih everything I have to do at 3. Then I come and get him. And you don't even have bottles, clothes, diapers, a bed or anything at your house yet!"

"Whatever. Find someone else to watch him then if your going to be like this. I can't put up with you anymore." Nick argued handing Bryce to Bristol.

"Nick watch!" When Nick handed Bryce to Bristol, a knife was at the edge of the table, and it cut Bryce's arm.

"Ahh ah ahh!" Bryce cried.

"You frickin retard!" Bristol yelled, taking Bryce and cleaning his blood with a wipe. "And don't think about coming back to my house."

"Hey Bree!" Beck called walking in the resturant.

"Hi dad," Bristol said annoyed.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Can you just grab my stuff so I can carry him outside." Bristol carried sobbing Bryce outside, with his head resting on her shoulder. She put his carseat in the backseat and buckled him in, while Beck put all her shopping bags in the trunck. Bristol and Beck got in the front.

"What happened Bree?"

"Nick's a jerk! Mom called and was being stupid and then I told Nick, and he didn't even care."

"Oh, alright. We were at a pumpkin patch, and Alexia got hurt."

"What happened?" Bristol asked.

"A tooth or two fell out."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, you want me to bring you home?"

"Yeah please, Bryce really needs to sleep."

"Alright." Beck pulled into their driveway, and helped Bristol bring all her things upstairs to her room. Bristol put Bryce in his pajamas and gently placed him in his crib. She laid down on her bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and drifted asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Three reviews and I'll upload the next chappy! :D <strong>

**-Brittd33**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey guys, I have some news. Well Im not really into this story anymore, so if u want me to deffenitly continue this story tell me! (: A thanks to:**

**lovestuck for adding this to their Story Alert subscription**

** silver1996 **

**mazeygrace18 sophie berilover1 & skittles321 for reviewing**

**HeavenlyAngel34 for adding me to their Author Alert subscription & Favorite Authors list and the story to their Story Alert subscription & Favorite Stories list and for reviewing! It means a lot guys! (:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

"Hi mommy," Alexia said rubbing her eyes, while walking down the stairs in her night gown.

"Hey baby girl," Tori said popping a mini muffin into her mouth.

"My mouth hurts."

"Want to put some orajel on the spot where your two front teeth came out?" Alexia yawned and walked over to Tori. Tori picked her up, and walked over to her bathroom. She sat Alexia on the sink and she searched the cabinet for the medicine. "Mommy has to take a ride to the pharmacy, want to come?"

"Ya!" Tori smiled and got Lexi dressed. They ate and ran to the pharmacy. Tori took Alexia's hand and walked to where they needed to go. Tori bought a pregnancy test box. Alexia looked confused.

"Who is that for mommy?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Alexia nodded. "Mommy thinks she is going to have a baby, don't tell daddy, Marchella, Bristol, or anyone. Please."

"Ok, you can trust me," Alexia whisperd. Tori laughed and walked over to the cashregister.

"Five fifty," the cashier said. Tori handed her the money and left. While in the car she read the directions and how she would know if it's positive or not, so when she got home she could take it right away. She started the car and they drove home. They two girls went inside to find Beck laughing on the phone.

"Hey Beck."

"Hey Tori," Beck replied and leaned over to kiss her. She sat down next to him and Alexia went to play some barbie dolls.

"My back is really hurting me, like really really bad."

"Alright well your appointment is Monday while the kids are in school."

"Ok, who is that?"

"Laighla. Oh nothing, Tori was just wondering who it was. Ok sounds good, bye."

"What did she say?"

"That istead of tomorrow night, she'll come over tonight for dinner."

"Ok, how do you two know eachother?"

"Long story short; we went to the same school and lived on the same block, we dated when we were like, 8, nothing serious."

"Ok," Tori giggled. "What you want for dinner?"

"Steak and potatoes."

"Mmmm, ok. Sounds yummy. I gotta use the bathroom, be right back." Tori walked across the hall and into the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet, "Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself. She waited five minutes for the results. "A plus sign means yes, a minus sign means no," she said waiting. She looked down at the stick and her heart skipped a beat. Right there, in front of her two brown eyes, was a little plus sign. She walked out of the bathroom, with a look like she had just seen a ghost on her face.

"You alright Tor?"

"Don't be mad." She said turning the pregnancy test around so he could see it. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Come here." She put the stick on the coffe table and sat next to Beck. He hugged her while she was sobbing. "Why would I be mad? This is a blessing Tori."

"I remembered how mad you were when you found out about Bristol having a baby," she explained.

"She is-was 15. Your not, this is wonderful news." He wiped away her tears and placed a kiss on her lips.

~Later that night~

"Alexia Grace Vega, get down here now!" Tori yelled.

"What?" she asked scared.

"Why did you ruin Marchella's science project?"

"Because! She a jerk!"

"What did she do to you?"

"She wouldn't play wiff me 'cause she was to busy making the project and wouldnt play wiff me so when she finished, I threw it to the ground!" Alexia yelled crossing her arms. Just then Bristol came out of her room with Bryce crying.

"You guys woke Bryce up!"

"Sorry honey. Alexia get down in the kitchen now, so we don't have to yell." Bristol sighed and went back in her room and Alexia did what her mother said. "Chell had to make the solar system, she used plastic balls, pipe cleaners, paint, everything, and you just ruined it all. It took her two weeks. We don't have anything else to use to remake it. We have to go to the store and buy everything again. You are going to go to your room, no TV or anything else on, write an 'Im sorry card,' and tomorrow your punished all day."

"But mommy!"

"No buts-" Alexia ran up to her room and started crying. "Sorry Chell."

"It's alright Tori." Tori finished dinner and set the table at perfect timing. Laighla was at the door with her son. Beck got the door.

"Hi Laighla," he gretted her and have her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Beck, hi Tori."

"Hey Laighla. Come in, take you coat off, get comfortable." Laighla laughed and Tori took her coat and hung it up. They walked over to the dinner table and sat down to talk.

"I think I have some old childhood pictures, let me go check," Beck said.

"I'll go get the wine and three glasses." Tori stood up and walked past Laighla's son who was sleeping on the couch. Laighla realized Tori had left her diamond neckalace on the table.

"Well, don't want this to get lost," she whispered and stuck it in her pocket. Bristol was at the top of the staris and saw Laighla do it.

"She's no good," Bristol said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Check out my new story thats still in progess called Dead Gone, Forever, its a wizards of waverly place story. Alex gets murdered and I need more reviews! Thanks guys! Love you! <strong>

**-Brittd33**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey I feel like no one is reading this! I used to get like six reviews a chapter, now I'm lucky if I get 3! Please review or I'm not going to finish this story... **

**A thanks to:**

**Jazzyangel673**

**High On Mariah84 **

**CarlosPenaLuverBTR1 and if I ever missed someone who added this to theie favorites me to their favorites ect.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

The rest of the night went pretty well. Bristol kept trying to give hints that Laighla stole Tori's neckalace.

"Hey Tori?"

"Yeah Bristol?"

"Didn't you leave your neckalace on the table, where is it?"

"I may have brought it back to my room, I'm not completly sure."

"What type?" Laighla asked, like she had no idea.

"Dimond," Tori responded, looking around the table remembering she hadn't brought it back to her room. "It's okay, Lexi may have tooken it."

"Can I be excused? I have to use the bathroom," Marchella asked.

"Yeah go ahead honey."

"Oh, the pie is done, Beck can you give me a hand?"

"Yeah," Beck said standing up to help Tori. Bristol went upstairs to change Bryce's diaper. Laighla saw Beck wallet on the table and quickly looked in.

"Jackpot." She thought to herself. She took the first two hundred dollar bills she saw, and put the wallet down before anyone could see.

"Well Bryce won't got back to sleep." Bristol said carrying him down the stairs.

"He's adorable!"

"Thanks Laighla."

"Oh I hope you don't mind. My son was tired and wouldn't go to sleep so I put him in Bryan's swing."

"Bryce, it's Bryce." Bristol corrected her.

"Pie's done!" Tori said bringing the apple pie to the table. Marchella sat back down at the table. They all enjoyed a nice slice of pie before Laighla left. Beck walked her and her son out to her car and said goodbye.

"She took Tori neckalace! I tried giving hints!"

"Bristol, I've know Laighla forever, she would not do somethig like that."

"Ok dad, what ever."

"And I saw her take money from your wallet when I came out of the bathroom dad."

"Why are you to accusing her of these things?"

"Come on Chell, he's not going to believe us." Marchella, Bristol, and Bryce went up to Bristol's room.

"Bristol, you're phone is ringing. It's Nick." Marchella said looking at the screen.

"What does he want? Hello?" She asked answering her phone. "Yeah, I guess tomorrow morning I'll drop him off. Ok. Ok. Bye." She hung up and threw her phone on her bed. "Do you want to see your daddy tomorrow?" Bristol cooded to Bryce, making him smile.

"Did Laighla really take Tori's neckalace?"

"Yes Marchella. I saw her when I was coming down the stairs. Am I the only one who can see the bad in her?"

~7 Months Later~

Tori and Beck found out they are having twin girls, and planned on naming them Destiny Rose, and Jayda Josephine. Tori's 8 months pregneat and her due date is June 7th, but the doctors are thinking of inducing labor, because the twins are getting squshed. She had her baby shower, and the babies are going to share the room next to Beck and Tori's. The room is white, with pink and white furniture. The cribs are dark wood, to match the rocking chair, and changing table.

"Beck, Beck, I think it's time." Tori sat up in bed, in a lot of pain gripping Beck's shoulder.

"it's-" he stopped to look at the digital clock on the nightstand, "2:45, are you positive?"

"Beck, I've gone throught this before, I know how it feels, yes I am positive." She sat up in bed and put her shoes on. Beck got out to help her, get the bag that has all their clothes, and get the car keys. He haleped her into the living room, and he bolted up stairs to wake Bristol.

"Bree, Tori is going into labor, watch the kids please."

"Ok, good luck," she replied half asleep. He ran back down stairs and they got into their escalade that can hold seven. He took her to the nearest hospital and he called his parents.

"Mom, Tori's in labor."

"Oh my god, did she have them yet?"

"No, we just got here."

"Ok, I hope all goes well," she yawned.

"Thanks. later this morning, when she has the babies, can you bring the rest of the kids here?"

"Sure thing Beck. I love you all."

"Thanks mom love you too. Bye."

"Bye honey." And with that, he hung up.

~Later that Morning~

Tori was in labor for four hours, before giving birth to two beautiful baby girls. Destiny was older than Jayda by ten minutes. You could tell them apart because Destiny Rose had a little cute mole right next to her lips, on the right side. And she was taller and a little heavier than Jayda. They were both wrapped in light pink blankets, and had a little pink hat on their heads. Their eyes were a light brown, and their hair was like Marchella's, light brown, almost red.

"Hi Mrs. Vega, the babies are ready to eat now, so I'm going to show you how to breast feed. Have you ever done it before?"

"No, I have one daughter, but I never breast fed her."

"Ok." The nurse walked over to the babies and picked up Destiny, she walked back over and placed her on Tori. "Ok, so how you're going to do it, Mr Oliver, can you please step out of the room for a second. How your going to do it is place Destiny under your armpit. and just use your hand to hold up her head to get the milk." She walked over and picked up Jayda, she handed her to Tori and Tori did the same thing.

"They can eat at the same time?"

"Of course. So I would say for now, every four hours feed them. But because they are a month premature they have to stay here until they are big enough and stable to come home."

"Ok, and Jayda isn't, she isn't eating."

"Well, that's because she is so young. I'm going to take her back to the nursery, finish with Destiny and I'll come back for her." Once the nurse left, Beck walked back in. He could tell something was wrong with Tori.

"What's wrong babe?"

"They can't come home for another month." She broke out in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! oh and i have a idea for a new story when I finish this story! (:<strong>

**-Brittd33**


	20. Chapter 20

**Two chapters in one day? I think so! Happy Thanksgiving guys! Enjoy your days, I enjoyed mine! -cool huh? ;) lol kk enjoy! Oh and a thanks too:**

**. **

** HeavenlyAngel34**

**Sophie **

**and Skittles321**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Tori and Beck were saying their goodbyes to Destiny and Jayda. Tori stood in the glass staring at her babies sleeping.

"Tori, their going to be okay."

"I know, I just don't want to leave them. I carried them for eight months, and now I just have to leave them here for a few weeks. I can't do it."

"Hey Dad, hey Tori." Marchella said walking over to them.

"Where did you get that outfit? You're to young, get that off." Marchella started laughing.

"Bristol gave it to me." She was wearing skinny jeans and a off the shoulder shirt with her hair up in a pony tail.

"What do you got a adte or something?"

"No dad. Can we go in to see them?" she asked pointing to the babies.

Tori spoke up, "No, they're to young, they have to stay in there."

"Oh, Grandma and Pop-pop are waiting outside in the car.

"Miss. Vega? That's you correct?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"There's some complications with one of the babies."

"What? What's wrong with them?"

"Well, it's just Jayda. Because they are premature, she can't eat on her own. Destiny is fine, so she can come home in four weeks, but Jayda will have to stay a little longer, until she can breath and eat on her own."

"Oh my god," Tori was speechless.

"It's going to okay honey." Beck said trying to comfort her.

"I'll leave you two to talk," and the nurse left. Beck and Tori's family went back home.

~When both babies are home~

"Beck!"

"He left," Bristol told Tori while passing through the living room.

"Do you need help?"

"Yes, can you please get me a diaper? Destiny left me some chocolate." Marchella laughed and got Tori a diaper.

"Hi J.J." Marchella cooed picking up Jayda from her bouncer.

"Why do you call Jayda J.J.?" Alexia asked.

"Because her initals are J and J, for Jayda Josephine."

"Then that can be her nick-name," Tori joked around. Marchella picked Jayda up and held her in her arms.

"Eww, Tori, she just spit up!"

"Here's a wipe, clean her up please."

"Mama!"

"Bristol! Bryce is calling you!" Tori yelled up to Bristol, he was in the living room playing with his trucks.

"What baby boy? We're going over to daddy's house."

"How is his apartment?"

"Nice, it's a two bedroom, cozy."

"Are you sleeping over tonight with Bryce?"

"Probally, I want a family with Nick."

"Hey, one kid at your age is enough."

"I know Tori, don't worry." Her and Bryce left, and Tori fed the twins.

"Daddy's home!" Alexia announced running to the front door. "Hi daddy!"

"Hey Lexi," he said picking her up. "How are my ladies?"

"Tired, that's how we're doing. Where were you?"

"Out."

"Where?" Beck walked in front of Tori and got down on one knee.

"Victoria Vega, will you marry me?" Tori was speechless.

"I-i-i Don't know what to say!"

"Say yes."

"Yes! Of course I will!" She leaped into his arms.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Oh god, I forgot to make dinner."

"I'll make it, can I?"

"How do you know how to cook Chell?"

"I know how to make mac and cheese."

"Oh, I forgot, the other day I got pizza stuff, you guys can make your own mini pizza. I got the dough, sauce, cheese, and toppings."

"Can we? That sounds fun!"

"Yeah, Beck can you get the stuff down? I'm going to go put the twins to bed. It's already 8:30." She ppicked up Jayda and Destiny and carried them to their room. She placed them in their cribs and left. She plopped down on the couch and Beck walked over to her.

"You are an amazing mother." He kissed her on the lips.

"It's hard Beck."

"I'm sorry I'm not here enough."

"It's not your fault. You're auditioning for movies, I'd love to see you in a movie."

"Ok, so where I was today was, practicing my lines."

"What?"

"I got the part!"

"Oh my god! That's great! What movie?"

"It's called 'Trapped'. It's about a few people who get trapped in a building. The heat pipes go out and there's a snow storm outside, no one can go on the streets, and no one knows they are in the building."

"Interesting."

"Tired babe?"

"Very." He took off her shoes and gave her a foot massage. She feel asleep and he carried her to their room and placed her in the bed.

"Keep it down girls."

"Look daddy, I'm putting sausage on my pizza!"

"Cool Lex."

"I'm putting cheese in my crust."

"I wan't that!" Alexia whined.

"Marchella, please help her with that, Tori's sleeping and it needs to be quiet."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! So I going to tell you all now, the story is going to be ending soon! ): I dont really have a lot of ideass left, and I may just add 2 or three chapters after this one, if you want more than that added, tell me ideas you have! Just make any random stuff up! :) A thanks to:**

**HeavenlyAngel34 and **

**Skittles321 **

**four reviews for the next xhapter! You dont review, you dont get to read on! **

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

The twins were both three months old now. Healthy and beautiful. It was around two am, when Tori heard Jayda crying, because she was hungry.

"Tori, the babies are crying."

"I know Beck, one more minute, I'm tired." Tori finally stood up and walked over to the twins room. She picked Jayda up out of her bed and she stopped crying. "Why didn't Destiny wake up?" She sat down on the rocking chair and fed Jayda, until her eyes closed. She placed her back in her crib, and covered her with her baby blanket, and walked over to Destiny's crib. She picked her up and looked at her blue-faced daughter.

"Beck!" Tori screamed with fear. He ran out of his room and into the babies' room. "She isn't breathing!" Beck stood there, frozen, unable to speak. Bristol and Marchella came running down the stairs, with little Alexia right behind them.

"What happened?" Bristol asked worried, being the first one to make it to the bedroom. "Dad? Dad are you okay?"

"Call 911 Bristol, now!" Tori ordered. She ran out of the room to grab the phone. Tori sat there, on the ground holding her unbreathing baby girl. Minutes later police and an ambulance arrived.

"We need statments from everyone." The male police ordered in a deep voice.

"I'll go first, because I was there first."

"Okay Miss Vega, what happened?"

"My yougest cried for food, so when I went in the room I fed her first, and when I went by Destiny, and picked her up to feed her, she wasn't breathing." By now Tori was in tears.

"They name for this is called SIDS. Do you know what that stands for?" A hospital lady from the ambulance said. Tori shook her head no. "Well, it's when the infant is sleeping a certain way, and if they are sleeping on their face, they sufforcate themselves."

"Oh, my god, how can we be sure?"

"Can you show me how she was sleeping?" Tori took Alexia's doll and showed the lady. "That's called the prone position, the prone position is a position of the body lying face down. It is opposed to the supine position which is face up. Using the terms defined in the anatomical position, the ventral side is down, and the dorsal side is up, that's the most common way."

"Thank you Miss. Vega, you can go sit, can we please go see the bedroom?"

"Yeah, right down there." Tori said pointing to the infants' room. Bristol stood up holding baby Jayda, while everyone else sat down. "Beck, are you alright?" Beck shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"I was never here! I never got to spend time with the babies, I knew having more kids was going to screw up my life!"

"You never wanted any more kids? I asked you that the day I found out and you said it was a wonderful gift!" Alexia crawled into her mothers lap, trying to comfort her. Tori stood up and brought Alexia up to her room.

"Mommy? What are we doing?" Alexia asked confused while they were going up the stairs. Tori didn't answer. Once they got into her room, she took Alexia's suit case and started packing it. She put as much clothes into it as possible.

"Stay right here, put your shoes and jacket on please, I'll come back up in a second." Tori went down stairs and took Jayda out of Bristol's arms. She walked into the baby's room and started packing Destiny's diaper bag with Jayda's clothes, and took Jayda's diaperbag that was filled with bottles, toys, diapers and wipes. She packed all her stuff and went back up to Alexia's room.

"Tori! What are you doing? Get back down here!" Beck demanded. Tori ignored him, took her two daughters and went out to her car.

"Mommy? Where are we going to sleep?"

"Mommy will figure that out in a second. Cat? Hey it's Tori. I'm good yeah, listen can me and my two daughters stay the night? Thanks so much, I'll be there soon."

"Where are you going?"

"Beck leave me alone." A police knocked on Tori's window.

"Ma'am,can we please have you're number, we are going to take the infant to get tests done, and we'll call you if we need any more information."

"973-899-0475. Are you guys done here? It's been over an hour."

"Yes we are. Good luck to you and your family."

"Thank you."

"Tori, come back inside baby, let's talk."

"Beck, leave me alone. I'm leaving."

"And where are you going? You got no family for you!"

"Screw you." She pulled out of the drive way and drove to Cat's house. Cat was sitting on the bench outside of her house.

"Tori!" Cat giggled, running over to Tori. Her smile quickly faded, "What's wrong?"

"We need a place to stay for the night."

"Where's the other twin Tor?"

"Cat, she she, I can't please don't ask anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"Your hair red!" Alexia laughed pointing to Cat's hair.

"Yeah! You like it? Oh oh oh! Do you like coloring?" Cat asked walking into her house holding Alexia's hand.

"Yes."

"Goodie! We can color in my old coloring books!"

"Same old Cat," Tori whispered laughing. She took Jayda out of her carseat and brought all their bags into Cat's house. "Cat, color later, Alexia has to go to sleep. Where can they spend the night?"

"Well, this couch is pull out so someone can sleep on that, and then I have a guest room."

"Ok, Lex, where do you want to sleep?"

"Right here."

"On the couch? Okay, mommy and Jayda are going in the guest room. Okay?" She nodded and Tori put her to sleep. She carried Jayda to the guest room and fell asleep on the bed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! So I only got two reviews, but because so many people favorited this and things, I decided to uplolad the next chapter! A special thanks to:**

**Victorious-2011 for adding this to their Favorite Stories list**

**Starlie Obsessor for adding this to their Favorite Stories list**

**Story Alert subscription geenjellybean**

**jenshygurl828 for adding this to their Story Alert subscription, Favorite Stories list and me to their Author Alert subscription and **

**loveyy12 for reviewing and an annoymounus review for someone **

**Thanks so much guys! Love yous!**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Tori, Alexia, and Jayda stayed at Cat's for a couple days.

"Mommy, can we go out for icecream?"

"Ask Aunt Cat is she wants to come with us."

"Aunt Cat!" Alexia screamed running down the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen Lexi!" Alexia made her way to the kitchen,

"Want to go out for icecream with me and mommy?"

"Yeah!" The girls went out to Tori car and drove to Rita's italian ice.

"Can I have cherry, with rainbow sprinkles, gummy bears, whip cream, and gummy worms." Cat ordered.

"I want blueberry with whip cream, and thats it." Alexia ordered.

"One vanilla cone please." Tori ordered. The took their seats and ate.

"So I was thinking of going back to Beck's today."

"You don't have to Tori. You guys can stay by me."

"Aunt Cat?"

"Yeah Lexi?"

"How come you don't have a husband?"

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"God, you ask a girl one question and she flips out."

"Lexi!"

"What?"

"Sorry Cat. But what happened to you and Robbie?"

"I didn't like Rex, and he was always mean to me, so we took our seperate ways."

"Ohh." They finished up their icecream and went to the mall. Tori decided to take Jayda and Alexia shopping. They went to 'The Childrens Place,' 'P.S. Aeropostale,' and 'Baby Gap.' Going to Baby Gap made Tori tear up, thinking this is were her and Beck got almost all of Destiny and Jayda's clothes. She stop and Victorias Secret and bought some things for herself. The girls stopped in the food court to eat lunch before going back home. Tori put Jayda down for a nap and sat in the living room with Cat and Alexia. They were watching Alice in Wonderland, when a preview for a movie called Trapped came on. Right infront of Tori's eyes was Beck. She completley forgot he was staring in this movie.

"Mommy mommy! Look it's daddy! Daddy's on T.V.!"

"Lexi, be quiet, Jayda is sleeping."

"Hello?" Tori asked answering her phone. "Hi Beck."

"Tori, the girls miss you Lexi and Jayda. Please come back."

"Beck, I don't know if I can."

"Why?"

"That's the house my daughter died in, that's why!"

"Tori, it'll be okay."

"I said I don't know if I can."

"Well, when you find out, let me know."

"Bye Beck."

"Bye Tori.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey I havent written in forever! Sorry! My dad had major surgey so yeah... Well heres the next chappy! Oh and a special thanks to:**

**jessgold94 for adding this to their Favorite Stories list and Story Alert subscription and me to their Favorite Authors list!**

**Victorious-2011 for adding this to their Story Alert subscription and me to thier Favorite Authors list and reviewing!**

**aznpandaz for adding me to their Favorite Authors list and Author Alert subscription and the story to their Story Alert subscription and Favorite Stories list **

**and anyone who reviewed! Means so super much to me! 3333 **

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

It's been a week since the death of Destiny. Tori and Alexia were back with Beck, and Tori couldn't be anymore depressed. She sat on the couch while Beck was filming.

"Tori, are you okay?" Bristol asked, holding Bryce. Tori nodded.

"Are you hungry? I can make you some hot soup or something."

"No."

"Okay, well if you need anything, just tell me okay?" Tori nodded. Tori broke out into uncontrolable tears, then the house phone started ringing. Marchella came down to answer it, once she heard no one was getting it.

"Hello? Hey daddy...Yeah, I just finished my homework, when are you coming back from PA?...Okay, yeah she's right here. Tori dad wants to talk to you."

"Hi Beck." Tori said glumly. "Yeah, can I call you later? I have an appointment with Maryanne soon...Ok love you too, bye." Mayanne was Tori's therapist. She has recently started seeing her, after Destiny's death. She got up, went to her room, and tried her best to make herself look good.

"Go to Jayda and Des- I mean Jayda's room to get her ready," Tori said, walking down the hall. She opened the door to find her daughter laying awake in her crib, sucking her pacifier. "Hey baby girl." Tori said picking Jayda up. She kissed her cheek and got her ready. "Lexi!" Tori yelled to Alexia.

"Yeah mommy?" She asked running in her little sisters room.

"Mommy's going out, do you want to come, or stay home?"

"Stay home."

"Okay, go make sure it's alright with Bree." Alexia ran upstairs, and came back down to tell her mother Bristol would watch her. "Ok, love you, be good." Tori said kissing Alexia's cheek, before leaving. She put Jayda's carseat in the backseat, and buckled her in. Then she got in the drivers seat and left.

"Hi, I have a 3:00 appointment with Maryanne." Tori told the lady at the front desk when she got there.

"She will be out shortly, you can take a seat."

"Okay, thank you." Tori and Jayda took a seat and waited a few moments before Tori's therapist came out.

"Victoria Vega." A lady with light brown hair called out, looking at her clipboard. Tori stood up with Jayda and followed Maryanne to her room.

"Hello."

"hi Victoria. So how are things going?"

"Not well at all."

"And why?" Maryanne asked putting her hair behind her ears to keep it out of her face.

"Me and Beck were going great with the twins, the thing with Destiny happened, we fought, and I don't know what to do anymore." Tori explained in tears when she got to the part about Destiny.

"Yes, she um, died of, sids, correct?"

"Uh, yeah." Tori nodded.

"Okay, so maybe we should talk about that. How are things going with that?"

"Umm, well, it's still very hard for me, Beck seems like he doesn't care. Like at all."

"Well, you were the mother, you carried her for nine months or so, you grew an attachment to her. Guys on the other end, have a hard time expressing their feelings. They like to hold everything in and not talk about things that bother them at all."

"Yeah."

"So maybe, if you could get him to, get him to come to our next seccion, and we can try to get him to speak."

"Okay, I'll talk to him about that."

"Yeah, I mean you said he has two of his own daughters, if anything happened to one of them, I'm sure he would be devestated. But Destiny being so young, he hardly knew her, of course he loved her, but it was probally hard for him to get to know her. Do you understand?"

"Like he knew Bristol and Marchella since the day they were both born, and he knew them for years and years, and because Destiny was only a few months, he couldn't really get to know her and grow an attachment, right?" Tori asked.

"Exactally."

"Okay."

"Is their anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"Well, Beck proposed to me, but I'm not so sure if I want to marry him anymore. I just can't take Alexia and Jayda away from him, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Alexia doesn;t even know her real father, and to her, Beck is her dad. She loves him, Marchella and Bristol. That's her family." Tori explained.

"Well, you know, if you really aren't happy there, you can let Alexia stay there and maybe just for a little break stay at your parents for a family members, and see Alexia everyday and stuff." Maryanne suggested.

"That wouldn't work, I don't speak with my parents."

"Why?"

"When I was a teenager, they didn't accept the fact that I was with Ryder, Alexia's dad, and we were having a baby. They kicked me out so me and Ryder bought a new home together and evceything was going well. Until I was about seven months pregneat, he changed, something just snapped with him. He started drinking, smoking, doing drugs. And all the money I had saved up for anything, he gambled with it. He started beating and raping me. He raped me, that's how I ended up getting pregneat with Lexi, he apoligzed, and I was stupid enough to accept his apoligy. He started abusing Alexia, because she would cry. He would beat her, and she'd scream and cry. She was a baby! It killed me to see her in so much pain. When I'd go to try to get her, he'd hit me, and I couldn't do anything. I packed our bags, and lived with friends and in homeless shelters. Until I got a good paying job, we bought our own house, I met Beck again and then all this happened."

"Wow, what a rollercoaster. I'm so sorry all thiss happened."

"Well, like they say, everything happenes for a reason."

"Well, why don't you call your parents, or siblings, and try to patch things up? Maybe bring them here, and possibly your realationship with them could be healed, for once and for all."


	24. Chapter 24

**So sorry I havent updated in FOREVER! :( **

**A special thanks to:**

**roseisthename for adding this to their Favorite Stories list**

**ContestIkari365 for reviewing and adding this to their Favorite Stories list**

**MesaLovesBade for adding this to their Story Alert subscription**

**PurpleEli for adding this to their Favorite Stories list**

**ContestIkari365 for adding this to their Story Alert subscription**

**maLashley93 for adding this to their Story Alert subscription**

**Luv4AriG for adding this to their Story Alert subscription**

**Jurandor for adding this to their Story Alert subscription and reviewing**

**SweetiePop66 for adding this to their Favorite Stories list, Author Alert subscription, Story Alert subscription, Favorite Authors list, and reviewing**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

Beck agreed to come to Tori's therapy appointment today. They were getting ready and Tori was making lunch for Marchella and Alexia.

"Girls turn the TV off and come eat."

"Okay mommy," Alexia said. The girls walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat their pasta. Beck was in the living room getting Jayda ready.

"Are you changing her diaper Beck?"

"Yeah babe."

"Okay, thank you." She came into the living room and sat down next to him and her daughter. "Ready to go?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay girls, if anything, call my phone, or daddys."

"Okay." Both girls said at the same time. Beck, Tori, and JAyda all walked out the front door and got into the car. They drove for 15 minutes before ariving.

"Helllo, Maryanne at 2:30." Tori said.

"Take a seat please."

"Thank you." Tori was reading a magizene while Beck played with Jayda.

"Hi Tori, please come in."

"Hello." Beck said.

"Hello Beck." Everyone took a seat and Mayanne was the first to talk.

"How are things?"

"Alright." Beck answered.

"How is your relationship going?"

"Not so good."

"Not the best relationship."

"And why is that?"

"We dont talk, and we never seem happy anymore." Tori said.

"Okay so the root of this problem is from Destiny, right?" asked Maryanne.

"Yes," Beck said.

"Alright, so Beck, how are you feeling about the passing of Destiny?"

"I don't really know. I miss her but I can't explain how I feel."

"Sad, depressed, mad, angry. Any of those?"

"I guess I am angry with myself."

"Why are you angry with yourself?"

"I didn't spend time with her, I didn't love her enough, I hardly knew my own daughter." Tori handed Beck a tissue.

"So your angry with yourself because you didnt put a lot of time into her?"

"Yeah, I wasn't ready to be a dad again, I didn't want anymore kids, at all."

"Thanks Beck, I'm glad to know you love your daughters." Tori said angry.

"I don't want anymore kids and it's just too much for me to handle."


	25. Chapter 25

Hey! Because PurpleEli begged before 2012, here is the next chapter! (: A huge thanks to:

PurpleEli for adding the story to their Story Alert subscription and reviewing

ContestIkari365 for reviewing

AODiva1979 for adding this to their Favorite Stories list and reviewing

theducktapegirl96 for adding this to their Story Alert subscription

Teeteeskyy97 for reviewing

SweetiePop66 for reviewing and

CatHeartsU for reviewing! Love you guys xoxo

-Brittd33

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

"I just want Beck to be there for me, and help me thru all of this. He has no idea how hard it is on me." Tori explained.

"Maybe just have a date night once a week, go out for dinner, go to the movies, whatever it is that you two like to do." Maryanne suggested.

"I just don't want to be in a realationship right now. Between filming, having two kids and a grandchild, paying taxes, making money, dealing with Destiny."

"Do you love Tori?"

"Of course."

"And do you love Beck?"

"Yeah."

"Try to make it work for the kids. That's all I can say. So next week same time okay Tori?"

"Yup, that's perfect."

"Good. Bye guys, bye Jayda."

"Ba-ba," Jayda said waving her little fingers.

"I love you." Beck wrapped his arms around Tori.

"Stop, stop pretending."

"Stop preteneding what?"

"Stop pretending that your happy with me, Alexia, and Jayda living with you."

"Alright whatever Tori. Get in the car." The entire car ride was silent. They finally pulled into the driveway, he let Tori and Jayda out, and pulled right out of the driveway again.

"Whatever Beck, leave, that's always your plan when there is a fight." Tori said to herself. She brought herself and Jayda inside, "Girls, I'm home!" She went to her room and laid on her bed. She placed Jayda on her chest and she fell asleep.

"Mom? It's Tori."

"Tori? What's wrong?"

"I, uh, was wondering, if it was," she took a pause. "If it was possible if I could stay for a little bit by you?"

"Well, where are you know?"

"I'm living with Beck, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh, you're now living with Beck?"

"Yeah, things aren't working out so well."

"Well, you're my daughter, of course you and Alexia can stay with us."

"Yeah about that. I have another daughter." Tori said nervous, that her mother would change her mind.

"Rider isn't the dad. Is he?"

"No, Beck is. We had twins but Destiny, passed from sids." Tori said in tears.

"Oh baby I'm sorry, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't know." Tori replied wipping her tears away.

"How old is your other baby?"

"Next week, she'll be two months. Her name is Jayda."

"That's a beautiful name sweeety. When would you like to come here?"

"I was hoping maybe sometime this week. Are you still livng in the same house?"

"Yeah, and that's fine."

"Okay, bye mom, love you."

"I love you too honey." Tori hung up and stroked her daughters hair.

"I love you Jayda."

~Upstairs~

"Marchella! Give it back!"

"Then tell me where you put my diary!"

"Not until you give me my barbie! I'm not gonna tell anyone you have a crush on William!"

"Shut up! Or barbie gets it." Marchella said taking a pair of siccors out of her bookbag.

"Don't cut her hair!"

"Shut up guys!" Bristol yelled entering the room.

"Hi Bryce," Lexi said waving to Bryce.

"God," Bristol said getting annoyed leaving the room.

"Give it back Chell! It's in the living room!" Marchella dropped the barbie and ran downstairs to get her diary.

"Hey Nick." Bristol said answering her phone.

"Hey Bree, are you busy?"

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you and Bryce wanted to come to my parents, the wanna see him." Nick said.

"Um, I don't have a car to get there yet so can you come pick me up?"

"I guess I'll come now, bye."

"Bye. We gonna go see daddy!" Bristol said to her 11 month baby. "My birthday's next week!" Bristol said to herself as she was dressing Bryce. "Looks like daddy's here," she said looking out her bedroom window.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! A special thanks to:**

**Sofia11021 for adding this to their Favorite Stories list**

**lilsweet5 for adding this to their Facorite Stories list**

**puffyllamaprincess for adding this to their Favorite Stories list**

**ContestIkari365 for reviewing**

**Raiden2342 for reviewing, adding this to their Story Alert subscription**

**CatHeartsU (And Aliannah) for reviewing**

**PurpleEli for reviewing**

**CrazieGirlie for reviewing**

** MesaLovesBade for reviewing, it means a lot guys!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

"Thank you so much guys!" Bristol said to Nick's parents. Bristol's birthday was in less than a week and they had gotten her some purfuem and a neckalace. "You didn't have too."

"We wanted to Bree, we love you and Bryce."

"And we love you too," Bristol laughed. Nick decided to take Bristol out on her real birthday.

"Do you guys wanna watch Bryce and we'll go out?" Nick asked his parents.

"Sure, no problem guys, go have fun!" His mother said. Bristol and Nick decided to go Christmas shopping while Bryce isn't with them, because Christmas is in two more weeks.

"Hey Nick, do you think he would play with this?" Bristol asked holding up fisher price- Laugh and Learn Basketball. "Little athletes will have a ball learning A-B-Cs, 1-2-3s, colors, opposites, teamwork and sportsmanship with the Fisher-Price Laugh & Learn Learning Basketball. With 8 dancing lights, colorful shapes, moving hands and a smiling friend on the backboard, learning fun is a slam dunk. The hoop's height can be adjusted for sitting or standing play. Includes 2 soft mini basketballs." Bristol read off the back of the box.

"Yeah get it for him, he'll play." They were tight on cash, so were trying to get as much things as possible. "Do you want to get him some building blocks? They're on clearance." Nick said. Bristol nodded and they put it in the shopping cart. They ended up buy a few packs of mathbox cars, building blocks, the laugh and learn basketball, bath toys, a tricycle that has a long handle so you can push him, his own mini toy couch so he can sit on it while watching TV, a coloring book, and some clothes.

"I think we did good for his first Christmas," Bristol said proud.

"Yeah, I get paid tomorrow, I'll get him some more things tomorrow after work." said Nick

"Ok." They paid for their items and drove back to Nick's parents house. "Thanks for watching him."

"Your welcome honey."

"Well we gotta go, bye Nick."

"Bye Bree, bye Bryce." He gave each one a kiss and Bristol left. It took her about five minutes to get home.

"Hey Tori, hey daddy."

"Hey Bristol." They both said.

"I'm going to go put Bryce down for a nap in his room." Beck had allowed Bristol to give Bryce the third empty room on the second floor, since he was getting bigger and needed more space. She gave him a bottle and went back downstairs. "Where's Chell and Lexi?"

"Friend's houses." Tori answered. "What did you guys get Bryce?"

"Umm, some new clothes, a basketball laugh and learn thing, building blocks, cars, a coloring book, a little stuffed couch, and a tricycle that he can ride, or you push him." Bristol answered.

"That's good things, his first Christmas will be special."

"Yeah I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its soo short! I dont have any ideas to add into this, PM me and help please! Four reviews for the next chapter! (:<strong>

**-Brittd33**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I had fun writing this chapter! I hope its long enough! Lol kayy so a special thanks to:**

**CrazieGirlie for reviewing...thanks sweet pea for reviewing!**

**Cat!:) and baby Ali3 for reviewing...haha your welcome girlz!**

**MesaLovesBade for reviewing...I am prob gonna add that in here, it will give me things to write about and add! :D Thanks babycakes!**

**AODiva1979 for reviewing...thanks sweetheart! It means a lot when people tell me they love my story(ies)**

**and Im soooooo sorry if I didnt add your name in the special thanks, I may have deleted your review from my mail box by accident! And A LOT of people tell me to make Tori and Beck make up, they probably will read to find out! ;)**

**xoxo**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Today was Bristol's birthday. She woke up in her soft pink pajama pants, pink fuzzy slippers, and tank top, and walked down the hall ton Bryce's room. She picked him up out of her bed and sat in the rocking chair.

"Why are you up? It's five in the morning baby."

"Mama," Bryce said grabbing Bristol's nose. Bristol laughed and hugged him.

"It's mama's birthday Bryce. We're gonna see daddy later."

"Dada dada!"

"Yeah...dada."

"Hungry?" She carried him downstairs and made him a bottle while he waddled around the house.

"Food!"

"I know, I'm making a bottle honey." She stared at her sons blonde hair and bright blue eyes and rosey red cheeks. She sat on the couch and gave Bryce his bottle, he sat in front of her and watched Spongebob.

"Bunbob!" Bryce yelled pointing at the TV.

"Shh shh shh! Yeah Spongebob."

"What?" He asked pointing to the Christmas tree.

"What is that?" He nodded. "That's your presents and everyone elses." He finished his bottle and she carried him upstairs, she dressed him and got dressed in a black tank top with a sweater and jeans and uggs.

happy bday baby love uu-Nick

Bristol smiled and texted him back.

Thnxx love you too(:-Bristol

Is Bryce up yet?-Nick

yeah he woke me up at 5 lmao-Bristol

y does he get up so early?-Nick

idk, r we going out later?-Bristol

yea, Ill let u go so you cn spend time wit ur family, bye-Nick

kk, bye333-Bristol

It was now around 10 in the morning and everyone was up. Tori had told Beck about going with her mom, and she was leaving tonight after spending time with Bristol. She walked down stairs holding Bryce's hand helping him down the stairs.

"Good morning!" She said waving to everyone.

"Good morning honey," Beck said kissing her forhead.

"Good morning Bree," Marrchella said sipping her orange juice. She walked over and took a seat next to Marchella and put Bryce in her lap. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Chell," she said hugging her little sister. Tori put some pancakes in front of her. "Hey dad, can I invite friends over?"

"Who?"

"Well deffinatly Zoe, and maybe Samm, Sydney said she could come, and Marissa and Aliannah are able to make it."

"Yeah I guess, but your still watching Bryce, he isn't my responsiblility tonight, you know that right?"

"Fine dad." She cut up some pieces of pancakes for Bryce to eat, and she ate her pancakes. Once everyone was done eating, they went over into the living room and Bristol opened her presents. Tori and Beck got her new clothes, make-up, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn books from the Twilight Saga, new pink uggs, and a new comforter set. Marchella spent her money to get her a heart shaped neckalace that spells Bristol, and Tori took Alexia and Jayda to get her a new Steelers football team scarf, because thats her favorite team. She thanked them and went up to her room. She stared at her hot pink walls, white desk, her dark wood bed, dark wood dresser, and dark wood nightstand table, thinking of how awesome her new hot pink sheets and black and white zebra comforter would look in her room. She took her sheets off her bed and put the news ones on. She laid there, thinking of things to do tonight.

Hey nick, wanna go out now?-Bristol

Sure b there soon-Nick

Within ten minutes he was there, and she was set to go. She walked outside and put Bryce in his carseat in the back of the car and she hopped in the front seat of Nick's red pickup.

"Hey baby happy birthday." Nick said kissing her.

She pulled away, "Thank you babe." They spent the day together and he took Bryce to his parents house with him so Bristol could spend the night with her friends.

~Later that Night~

Hey Bree im here-Zoe

K, u can just walk in and come 2 my room-Bristol

kk, samm, marissaaa, and Ali are with me-Zoe

okay-Bristol

"Happy Birthday!" They all shouted when they came in her room.

"Thanks guys!" Bristol replied. Bristol had her hair in two low pony tails, a pink tank top on, and zebra printed night pants on.

"Is your family asleep?" Zoe asked

"Yeah why?" She asked putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"Good, we're going to the club."

"Wh-what?" She yelled almost choking on her popcorn.

"Shut up, do you wanna wake the whole house?" Aliannah joked.

"Well, what are we wearing?"

"We'll show you," Marissa said. Everyone took clothes out of thier sleepover bag. Zoe pulled out a tube-top black dress, that ends right under her butt, and black heels. Samm took out a t-shirt, shorty-shorts, and boots, where Sydney took out a tight black dress with converse. Marissa took out of her bag a skirt with a off the shoulder shirt, and Aliannah took out a tube top shirt with skinny jeans and high heels.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What am I wearing?" The girls picked out a short black leather dress with heels for Bristol to wear. Bristol and Zoe used hair spray to make their hair a little more puffy, where the rest of the girls just kept it down. They snuck out of the house and drove to the club. The club was 20 minutes away, then they reached their destination. The stood outside waiting their turn to get in. Just as they were about to go in, the sucurity guard stopped them.

"Are you fine looking girls old enough to get in?" He asked in his deep voice. Zoe stepped foward.

"We sure are hun." She motioned for the rest of the girls to follow her in the club.

"Stop, show some ID."

"I'll take care of this." She whispered to the rest of the girls. "Uhm, who brings ID with them to a club?"

"Sorry big boy, looks like you're going to have to let us in." Bristol said.

"Alright go in." They all started laughing and walked to the bar.

"Six margaritas please," Marissa said to the bar tender.

"Oh no, I don't drink," Bristol said.

"To bad, tonight you are, it's your birthday!" Bristol thought one drink wouldn't hurt.

"Fine." The night went pretty well, Zoe and Aliannah was sitting around with a group of people taking shots, Marissa was dancing with a group of guys, Sydney was at the bar with Samm, and Bristol was grinding on a guy.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guise! How is everyone? Here is the next chappy3 A special thanks to:**

**HeavenlyAngel34 for reviewing thanks Hunn!**

**Raiden2342 for reviewing thanks sweets!**

**CatHeartsU for reviewing, and thank you babycakes! I accualy LOVE the name Aliannah, so I had it planned out that I would add that name soon so I just put it in that chapter! Tell her I used it BTW! Ans thank you soo much mama! itmeans a lot when people tell me that!**

**and PurpleEli for reviewing thanks sweetpea! :D Five reviews for the next chapter! Love love love you all!**

**xoxo**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

"Buy me a drink?" Bristol asked the guy.

"Sweety, I think you have had enough." This guy she met had brown short hair, and seemed really storng, you could practically see his muscles thru his shirt.

"Whatever," she maneged to say, being as drunk as she is.

"Bree!" Zoe called over to Bristol. "Come here!" Bristol stumbled over to Zoe. When she got there, all girls where there.

"Its four in the morning guys, I'll drive us home, I ain't wasted." Marissa said. Marissa drove home sober with them and Bristol's date.

"And this is my room!" Bristol yelled to Adam drunk. All the girls set up their sleeping bags on the ground and Bristol went to bed with Adam. Who knows what happened then...

~Later that morning~

All the girls and Adam went to bed around 4 in the morning, and slept till 5 in the afternoon.

"Bye daddy!" Alexia yelled to Beck running over to him. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Bye Lexi, I love you honey."

"I love you too daddy." Tori was outside packing their bags into her moms car, who was picking them up.

"Bye Tori, I love you." Beck said stepping outside putting Lexi on the ground.

"Bye Beck." Tori put Jayda in the back and Lexi sat next to her, while Tori sat in front with her mom.

"How have you been sweety?"

"Don't ask." Tori said putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Alexia is so big, and beautiful, so id Jayda."

"Thanks, they're mommy's girl, "Tori smiled and turned her head to see them. "How, how's Trina mom?"

"Trina has three kids."

"The last time I saw her, she had Melissa, she was born a week before Alexia."

"Yeah, and know she has a three year old, Safiye, and a one year old named Jason."

"Awwh! I can't wait to see them! God I missed her so much."

"We missed you Tori."

Tori turned her head towards her mom, "Mom, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I just haven't seen my daughter in like five years maybe six." As they were driving, Tori reconized all the streets.

That's the street where Trina kicked me out of her car, seriously, she took her foot, opened the door, and kicked me out of the car on the way home for school, becuase I didn't tell her I was preforming in the diddly-bops!

And that's the street where the animal shelter is! That's where I helped Jade get a dog for Beck when they broke up...that didn't turn out well, the dog attacked Beck's father.

I'll never forget that street, that's where me and Beck shared our first meaning full kiss.

Mrs. Vega pulled into her driveway. It brought tears to Tori's eyes.

"Is this where we staying mama?" Alexia asked unbuckeling her seatbelt.

"Yeah. It sure is babygirl." Tori took the girls out of the car and left the bags in. When they walked in, Tori's family had a sign saying 'Welcome Home Tori!' "Oh my god!" Tori yelled. Everyone engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey Tori," Trina said.

"Hey Trina!" Tori spent the night with her family while Alexia played with Amanda. Since Trina doesn't live there, Tori is staying in her room with Jayda and Alexia is staying in Trina's old room.

"Mommy, I'm tired," Alexia said rubbing her eyes.

"Ready for bed?"

"No, I want to play with Amanda."

"Well, Amanda can stay here honey," Trina said.

"I can mommy?" Amanda asked. Trina nodded, both girls jumped up and down with excitment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey! This chapter is all at Becks house, the next chapter will be Tori! Thank you to everyone who reviews! A huge thanks to:**

**mother, for reviewing, what exacatly did you mean by mother:**?**

**PurpleEli for reviewing, and dont worry! I'm getting there! (;**

**CatHeartsU for reviewing, and is she your baby or sister? **

**Pinkbull115 for reviewing**

**MesaLovesBade for reviewing, and now I'm going to tell everyone ehat I told you about Trinas daughter loll (:**

**babe123456789 for reviewing, thanks so much babydoll! It means a lot! (: and thanks so much for adding them to your favorite stories list! 3**

**torixandreforeverr97 for this to their Story Alert subscription**

**kaianda for adding me to thier Author Alert subscription, Favorite Authors list, my story to their Story Alert subscription, and Favorite Stories list, it means a lot thanks Hun!**

**Please check out Pinkbull115's profile and sign up for their writing contest! :* and check out my other story called Destiny! Thanks guys love you all! **

**xoxo**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

"Bristol, Bristol," Adam whispered nudging Bristol.

"Hmm?"

"I Have to go, I gotta go to work."

"Okay, bye text me later."

"Alright bye." He kissed her and left, they had exchanged phone numbers last night. He was able to leave without Bck seeing him, and all the girls fell back asleep.

"Bristol, my mom is texting me, I have to go, so I have to bring Samm and Ali home to."

"Alright, thanks for coming, bye Marissa."

"Bye lovey," Marissa said gathering her things.

"How are you getting home Sydney?" Bristol asked.

"My mom is coming now she said," Sydney said.

"Alright." Zoe and Bristol helped her get her things and then she left with her mom.

"Zoe."

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell Nick what happened last night." Bristol said.

"Why? He don't have to know we went clubbing."

"Not that Zoe, about Adam."

"Oh, yeah." Bristol took her phone off her desk and texted him.

Hey-Bristol

Hey bree-Nick

i gotta tell u somethin-Bristol

wht?-Nick'

"What should I say Zoe?" Bristol asked her best friends nervous.

"Just say 'I made a huge mistake last night'" Zoe suggested. And that's exactly what Bristol texted.

What?-Nick

i slept with someone-Bristol

nick?-Bristol

"He's not answering Zoe," Bristol said in anger and tears.

"Well he has to answer sometime, he has Bryce." Zoe told Bristol.

Bristol shurgged, "I guess. Should I text him and say to bring Bryce back?"

"Yeah."

Bring bryce back to my house now please-Bristol

why, u gonna tell him that guy ur sleeping with is his dad not me?-Nick

no nick, bring my son back-Bristol

later, we're out having fun-Nick

please have him back by 6:30-Bristol

ill have him back when im done spening time with him!-Nick

Bristol called him.

"What Bristol?"

"Have my son back by 6:30 Nick!"

"Shut up, your so controlling."

"I will come and get him if you don't bring him back."

"Shut your stupid mouth up, I'll bring him back now, good bye you fat streched-mark retard." Nick said cruely. Britol hung up and cried. Zoe went to Bristol's side to comfort her.

im here-Nick

Nick texted about 20 minutes later.

"Hi Nick," Zoe said putting her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Where's Bristol?"

"Upstairs, I'm getting Bryce for her, where's his diaper bag?"

"Up here," Nick pointed to the passenger seat in front. She took Bryce out of his car seat and put him on her hip, and used her free arm to get the diaper bag. "Bye Bryce, love you."

"Bye!" Bryce yelled.

"Bye." Nick drove off and Zoe went up to Bristol's room with Bryce.

"Hi baby boy!" Bristol said reaching up for Bryce.

"Mama!"

"Yeah baby." Bristol put him in her lap and he laid back against her.

"He was like, wheres Bristol?" Zoe said.

"What did you say?" Bristol asked.

"I was like, she's upstairs I'm getting Bryce. Then he didn't say anything, he just said bye to Bryce."

"Oh."

~Down Stairs~

"Hey daddy," Marchella said sitting next to her dad.

"Hey honey," he said putting a arm around her.

"I miss Tori and Jayda and Lexi."

"I do to honey, but don't worry I'm sure she's going to come back."

"I hope, what are you watching?"

"CSI, want to watch?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's short, so you don't have to review saying its to short six reviews for the next chapter or it aint going up! (:<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

***Plays sad Music* Sorry guys, but THIS _IS_ THE LAST CHAPTER... I loved writing this story and want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed and everything. So check out the next chapter to make sure I added you! If not let me know, I'll change that! A special thanks to:**

**CatHeartsU for reviewing**

**ContestIkari365 for reviewing**

**HeavenlyAngel34 for reviewing**

**anon for reviewing**

**MesaLovesBade for reviewing**

**CarlosPenaLuverBTR1 for reviewing**

**Victorious-2011 for reviewing**

**kaianda for reviewing**

**babe123456789 for reviewing**

**ILoveMyFriendsLikeTheyLoveMe for reviewing**

**roganjalex for adding the story to their Favorite Stories list and Story Alert subscription**

**thanks again guys! Dont forget to check out the next chapter!**

**xoxo**

**-Brittd33**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

"Good morning mommy," Alexia said going to sit on her mom's lap.

"Hey sweets," Tori said picking her up," Where's Amanda?"

"She's still sleeping." Last night Alexia and Amanda slept in Trina's old bed and had a sleepover, while Tori and Jayda stayed in Tori's old room.

"Good morning Alexia, would you like some pancakes?" Alexia nodded and smiled. Tori's mom placed two pancakes on Alexia's dish.

"Mommy, when are we going to go home?"

"I don't know baby girl."

"Good morning," Amanda said walking down the stairs to the kitchen, " Hi Grandma."

"Hey Mandy."

"Good morning," Tori said.

"Amanda! Do you want to play with your's and my barbies again!" Alexia asked her cousin.

"Yeah!"

"After you finish eating Alexia." Tori told her.

~2 years later~

Two years later Tori Vega, was now Victoria Oliver. Yeah! They finally got married! They were living in the same house too. Jayda now had light brown curly hair, and dark beautiful brown eyes. Bristol and Nick were back together, and somehow she convinced Beck to let her move in with him in his apartment. They were happy, and Jayda became a daddy's girl like that. Alexia was now a little older and was in the stage where she thought she was all that. Marchella was in the stage where she wanted to be left alone at certain points, and she movied into Bristol's old room. They were a happy little family, today, tomorrow, forever.


	31. THANK YOU GUYS!

Hey guise! So a BIG thank you to...EVERYONE!

anon  
>CarlosPenaLuverBTR1<br>Victorious-2011  
>lookin4loveinwrngplaces<br>babe123456789  
>ContestIkari365<br>HeavenlyAngel34  
>MesaLovesBade<br>ILoveMyFriendsLikeTheyLoveMe  
>CatHeartsU<br>and IDK why but Mother and then their weird comment doesnt make sence  
>PurpleEli<br>Pinkbull115  
>Raiden2342<br>CrazieGirlie  
>AODiva1979<br>loveyy12  
>Teeteeskyy97<br>Jurandor  
>And someone who didnt log in, but thanks for reviewing! LOL<br>Skittles321  
>XxWinterFallzxX<br>High On Mariah84  
>Sophie<br>Jazzyangel673  
>berilover1<br>mazeygrace18  
>.95<br>Sophie SN  
>live-luv-laff4482<br>Jalicefreak66  
>smexy-princess<br>don't be delusional...I wasnt found of your review on chapter 1, but oh well and those were just the people who reviewed! (:

* * *

><p>Most of you added this to your fav stories and things so I'm going to mention the people I didnt<p>

FirexNicole for adding this story to their Favorite story List Sophie Justice x for adding this to their Story Alert subscription and Favorite Stories list Author Alert subscription missrunner2016 for adding this story to their Favorite Stories list:  
>XGamezboiXXGamezboiX for adding the story to thier Favorite Stories list minimaddi Favorite Stories list Joslyn050894 Favorite Stories list and I forgot your username! Im so sorry but you added this to thier Story Alert subscription, Favorite Stories list and me to their Author Alert subscription and Favorite Authors list! and reviewing Zahriah for adding this to their Story Alert subscription:<br>fierceflutist2012 for adding this to their Story Alert subscription:  
>VictoriousBade16 for adding this to their Favorite Stories list Annaelle for adding this to their Favorite Stories list .95 for adding this to Favorite Stories list and Story Alert subscription, reviewing and adding me to their favorite Favorite Authors list!<br>seroia45 for adding me to their Favorite Authors list &Author Alert subscription the story to their Story Alert subscription & Favorite Stories list lovestuck for adding this to their Story Alert subscription Starlie Obsessor for adding this to their Favorite Stories list geenjellybean for adding this to their Story Alert subscription jenshygurl828 for adding this to their Story Alert subscription, Favorite Stories list and me to their Author Alert subscription jessgold94 for adding this to their Favorite Stories list and Story Alert subscription and me to their Favorite Authors list!  
>aznpandaz for adding me to their Favorite Authors list and Author Alert subscription and the story to their Story Alert subscription and Favorite Stories list roseisthename for adding this to their Favorite Stories list ContestIkari365 for reviewing and adding this to their Favorite Stories list maLashley93 for adding this to their Story Alert subscription Luv4AriG for adding this to their Story Alert subscription Jurandor for adding this to their Story Alert subscription and reviewing theducktapegirl96 for adding this to their Story Alert subscription Sofia11021 for adding this to their Favorite Stories list lilsweet5 for adding this to their Favorite Stories list puffyllamaprincess for adding this to their Favorite Stories list torixandreforeverr97 for this to their Story Alert subscription kaianda for adding me to thier Author Alert subscription, Favorite Authors list, my story to their Story Alert subscription, and Favorite Stories list<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone is interested in a sequal, I'll write it, just review or private message me telling me you want a sequal. Once again Thank you everyone!<strong>


	32. Hey there!

**Hey so I AM going to write a sequal! The first chapter is done! Go check it out! The title is called _Our Lives T_o_gether_ !(:enjoy guys! :D**


End file.
